Mi sueño
by Zoelia
Summary: Hinata es una chica que desde que vio al pequeño gigante en televisión quiso convertirse en una jugadora como él. El problema es que parece ser que el destino no quiere que juegue. La única solución que se le ocurre a ella y a su prima es que se haga pasar por un chico y que así pueda cumplir su sueño. Lo que nunca imagino es que terminaría enamorándose y sin poder nada al respecto
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Es la primera vez que escribo una historia de Haikyuu y solo espero que os guste y que la sigáis leyendo.**

**Esta historia es diferente al resto, sobre todo porque he convertido a Hinata en una chica. No va a ser igual que el anime o el manga, pero tendrá algunas similitudes, como por ejemplo el ataque rápido raro. Pero casi todas las situaciones serán prácticamente inventadas ya que siendo Hinata una chica encubierta las cosas inevitablemente cambien.**

**La historia la escribiré en primera persona, pero no siempre será Hinata el que la cuente En mis historias me gusta plasmas los diferentes puntos de vista para crear así a los personajes y que vosotros los conozcáis mejor. Sin embargo este primer capítulo que es más o menos una introducción en la historia será contado únicamente desde el punto de vista de Hinata.**

**Tengo muchas ideas e ilusión con esta historia y me gustaría que comentaráis para saber que opináis al respecto.**

**Siento las faltas ortográficas que pueda haber.**

**Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia si.**

**HINATA**

Por primera vez en mi vida deseo ser un chico. Pero para explicar porqué deseo eso creo que debo empezar por el principio de esta historia, mi historia.

Todo empezó cuando tenía apenas diez años. Esa tarde, como todas, iba en mi bicicleta para ir a casa de un amigo a jugar un rato con su nueva play station. Pero jamás llegué a mi destino. Por el camino vi a unos vecinos preparar una pantalla gigante y varias sillas en el exterior, como si fuera haber un gran evento, pero yo no había escuchado nada. Intrigada me acerqué hasta ellos.

-Señor Hiku, ¿qué está pasando?

-Hola pequeña Hinata- me respondió amablemente el Señor Hiku- Pues verás hoy se va a disputar un encuentro de voleibol muy importante.

-¿Voleibol?- yo había escuchado de ese deporte, pero nunca creí que fuera tan importante como para que lo echaran por la televisión- ¿Y quién juega?

-El instituto Karasuno, el que está en la ciudad de al lado. Su estrella es de aquí. ¡Son muy buenos y si siguen como hasta ahora puede que lleguen incluso a los nacionales!

-¿También hay nacionales de voleibol? No lo sabía.

-Pues claro que los hay. De hecho hay nacionales de todos los deportes lo que pasa es que algunos son más famosos que otros- me miró un instante como si lo que estuviera pensando si decirme o no algo- ¿Por qué no te quedas y ves el partido con nosotros? Estoy seguro de que te gustará.

Si soy sincera en un principio no estaba muy segura de si debía aceptar o no. Yo quería jugar a la play con mi amigo, pero el señor Hiku había conseguido intrigarme mucho. Al final decidí quedarme y puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que nunca jamás me he alegrado tanto de tomar una decisión. Ese partido de voleibol cambió mi vida.

La estrella del equipo de Karasuno la denominaban como _el pequeño gigante_ y en cierto modo lo era. Apenas media 1,70 cm, pero resaltaba más que los que llegaban casi a los 2 m. El pequeño gigante volaba literalmente en cada salto que daba. Nunca había visto tanta belleza como en ese momento. Creo que fue en ese instante mientras veía al pequeño gigante volar que me enamoré del voleibol.

Ese día decidí que yo quería ser como él. Si lo sé, es imposible que sea como él debido al simple hecho de que soy una mujer. Pero en ese entonces no le di importancia, pensaba que daba igual el genero si me esforzaba todo lo podía.

Así que decidí inscribirme en mi colegio como miembro del equipo de voleibol. Ese día me llevé dos sorpresas. La primera fue que había distinción de géneros es decir que solo podía jugar con otras chicas al voleibol, pero como he dicho eso no me importó mucho. La segunda fue que era la única chica que había en el equipo femenino de voleibol. No mentiré, eso me desanimó mucho, porque pensé que había más personas que habían visto la misma belleza que yo en ese deporte. Pero a pesar de todo no me rendí y decidí entrenar por mi cuenta los primeros tres años.

Durante ese tiempo entrené sobre todo mi condición física. Corría y fortalecía mi fuerza al igual que mis saltos ya que era y sigo siendo una enana. Seguí y seguí entrenándome hasta que me di cuenta de que daba igual la buena forma física que tuviera si no podía practicar las bases del deporte que tanto admiraba. Después de mucho insistir convencí al entrenador del equipo masculino para que me enseñara. Él me enseñó muchas cosas que no sabía como la forma correcta de recibir un balón o cómo debía hacer los saques para que no me hiciera daño en la muñeca. Un día el entrenador me preguntó:

-Hinata ¿por qué te empeñas tanto en entrenar si solo estás tú en el equipo? Jamás podrás participar en un partido oficial.

-Porque algún día podré y quiero que cuando ese día llegue esté preparada.

-Nunca te lo he preguntado pero, ¿en qué posición quieres jugar?

-¿Posición?- nunca había escuchado nada de posiciones cosa que es lógica ya que nadie me había enseñado nada hasta ese momento?- ¿Hay más de una?

-Claro. Está libero que se encarga de defender y se le prohíbe por ello realizar cualquier tipo de ofensiva. Luego está el armador que es el celebro del equipo el cual crea las jugadas y realiza pases. Y por último están los bloqueadores laterales y centrales los cuales son los encargados de realizar los mates y de bloquearlos. Por tu altura creo que deberías de ser libero ya que es la única posición en la no importa la altura y...

-Quiero ser bloqueadora central- dije llega de adrenalina- Y así me convertiré en la próxima pequeña gigante.

-Así que quieres seguir sus pasos- dijo riéndose el entrenador- Ese chico es una anomalía. Lo siento Hinata, pero no creo que puedas jugar en esa posición. Eres demasiado bajita incluso para tu edad y esa posición es para las persona más altas para que puedan bloquear mates con facilidad.

-Yo puedo bloquear cualquier mate- dije muy segura de mí misma- Puede que no sea tan alta como los demás pero he entrenado muy duro.

-El entrenamiento no lo es todo.

-Póngame a prueba y le demostraré de lo que soy capaz.

-No creo que...

-Soy mejor de lo que cree.

-Permiteme que tenga mis dudas. Eres muy mala recibiendo pases y tus saques son mediocres.

-Si mejoro en eso... ¿podré entrenar con los chicos?

-Si mejoras y pasas una prueba de habilidad que te haré, te dejaré entrenar con los chicos. Pero si no mejoras o no logras pasar la prueba no volveré a repertirtela. Será tu única oportunidad, ¿queda claro?

Desde ese día me esforcé muchísimo más en mis entrenamientos ya que por nada del mundo quería perder la oportunidad que el entrenador me estaba dando. Ya había perdido la oportunidad de ir a estudiar la secundaria en el instituto Karasuno y no iba a perder está nueva oportunidad. ¿Por qué no fui a Karasuno? Porque según mis padres era demasiado pequeña como para ir a la ciudad de al lado en bici todos los días. Eso me deprimió muchísimo, pero decidí que lo mejor era entrenarme he ir allí a cursar bachillerato. Sería muy buena en voleibol cuando por fin fuera allí, eso fue lo que me prometí a mi misma.

El caso es que después de tres meses de duro entrenamiento mejoré mucho. El entrenador estaba muy impresionado conmigo y por esa razón decidió que después de todo me haría esa prueba de la que me había hablado. Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer y no hace tres años.

El entrenador me dijo que fuera a la práctica de los chicos ya que sería allí, con ellos, donde me la haría. Estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que incluso mi estómago estaba revuelto. Recogí mi largo cabello en un moño bien apretado y con el paso más firme que tenía en ese momento entré al gimnasio. Todos se quedaron mirándome y preguntándose que hacía yo allí y más con ropa de práctica. Su confusión y extrañeza tiene su explicación.

Veréis, mi nombre completo es Shouyo Hinata. Si, lo sé, ese nombre es de chico, lo sé mejor que nadie. Lo que pasa es que mi madre decidió ponerme ese nombre sin importar qué debido a que es el nombre de mi padre. Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera y mi madre decidió que me llamaría así en su memoria. Ahora mi madre se ha vuelto a casar y tengo una hermanita. El caso es que cuando era pequeña tenía el pelo corto y como era más plana que una tabla todo el mundo me confundía con un chico debido a mi nombre. Mentiría si digo que no me importaba porque si lo hacía y mucho. Por eso desde que tengo uso de razón he acentuado todo lo que podía mi lado femenino y me alejaba de todo lo que fuera o tuviera que ver con los chicos. Lo primero que hice fue dejarme el pelo largo, en realidad larguísimo ahora mismo me llega por la cintura. Después hice pequeñas cosas como echarme brillo de labios o comprarme ropa más estilizada. Cuando mis curvas empezaron a aparecer ya no tuve que esforzarme mucho, si soy sincera a los doce ya no tenía que esforzarme para nada, pero algo dentro de mí siempre me ha empujado a resaltar mis encantos. Sé que es vanidoso pero me traumó mucho en su día que me confundieran con un chico cada dos por tres.

A lo que iba es que nadie sabía que me gustaba el voleibol y mucho menos que lo practicaba ya que es un deporte en el que destacan sobre todo los chicos. Por eso algunos de mis compañeros de clase no entendían que hacía yo allí.

-Chicos- dijo el entrenador al verme- Hoy está con nosotros Hinata Shouyo. Ella está aquí porque voy a evaluar sus habilidades en voleibol. Para ello necesito que Kenshi haga equipo con ella y que haga de armador. jugaréis un set contra Join y Gell. Hinata quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes hacer.

-Encantada entrenador.

No voy a decir que pasó en esa evaluación, pero sí diré que Kenshi y yo ganamos y que desde ese día pude entrenar con los demás chicos.

Pasé un año con ellos entrenando como bloqueadora y aprendí muchas cosas como _ritmo_ a la hora de rematar o la forma de moverme por la pista sin molestar a los demás y muchas cosas más. Puedo decir, aunque suene arrogante, que en ese año me convertí en una de las mejores. Cuando llego la hora del Intercolegial no pude jugar ya que no tenía equipo, pero si que pude ir con ellos como calidad de manayer y como analizadora. Al parecer se me daba bien crear contraataques o ofensivas que daban resultado siempre que las cosas se ponían complicadas. Para ello solo necesitaba observar a nuestro oponente durante un rato. Según el entrenador lo que yo tengo es ojo analítico lo que me permite no solo hacer lo que ya he dicho sino que también consigo aprender a base de ver a los demás. Por esa razón, según él, aprendía tan rápido.

El partido en el que mis compañeros perdieron fue muy duro de ver. Por más que intentaba encontrar alguna forma de contraatacar no lo encontraba. Ellos eran buenos, como mis compañeros, pero lo que les llevo a la victoria fue su armador. Ese chico era un genio, un superdotado si lo preferis. Ese chico tenía una precisión con el balón que jamás había visto y además de eso era muy alto. Lo único malo que le vi es que tenía muy mala actitud a la hora de colaborar con sus compañeros. Les gritaba muy malhumorado y les daba ordenes como si fuera un rey (más tarde me enteré que _rey_ era su apodo) Pero lo peor de todo es que se comportaba como si fuera el único que estuviera jugando menospreciando así a los demás. Lo único que diré a su favor es que a pesar de que el resto del equipo era bueno no se esforzaban para nada, era como si estuvieran pasando el tiempo y les diera igual ganar o perder. Estoy segura que si no llega a ser por el rey mis compañeros hubieran aplastado a ese equipo. Cuando el partido terminó intenté animar a los chicos.

-Ha sido un gran partido así que no debéis poner esas caras- les dije mientras repartía bebidas energéticas- Ya tendréis la oportunidad de la revancha más adelante.

-Volveremos a ganar- dijo una voz a mis espaldas- Ellos jamás podrán ganarnos, no mientras yo esté con ellos.

-La próxima vez ganará mi equipo- dije mientras me daba la vuelta para encarar a quién me hubiera interrumpido. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi que era el rey- Eso te lo puedo asegurar. En cuanto mejoren un poco su sincronización y su intuición nadie podrá con ellos ni quiera tú.

-¿Que sabrá una niña como tú de voleibol?

-Sé que tu libero tiene poca flexibilidad, que el que tiene la cresta tiene algo en el hombro derecho y que por eso no ha podido dar un saque en condiciones en todo el partido y también sé que tu bloqueador central realizaría mejor vuestro ataque rápido si cuando se la lanzas se lo enviaras 5cm más alta y un par de centímetros más a la derecha. Estoy segura que de esa forma sería capaz de anotar el doble de puntos.

-No tienes ni idea. Mi pase fue perfecto, es mi bloqueador el que tiene que adaptarse a él no al revés.

-Si eso es lo que crees te puedo asegurar que tu equipo y tú no llegaréis mucho más lejos en este campeonato.

-No sé porqué estoy perdiendo el tiempo con una niña tonta que está más que claro que no sabe de lo que está hablando- esas palabras me enfurecieron y prometí que algún día de alguna forma me vengaría de él.

-Será mejor que te largues de aquí Kageyama y dejes de insultar a nuestra compañera porque sino no voy a poder contenerme- dijo Kenshi y sin más el rey de la cancha se fue.

Poco tiempo después de aquello me enteré de que el equipo del rey había perdido por muchos puntos tal y como vaticiné, pero aquello no me hizo feliz ya que ni mis compañeros ni yo fuimos quien le habíamos bajado los humos a ese creído.

Por desgracia no tengo mucho que decir en cuanto a los dos años que han pasado desde entonces. Durante mi último año en el instituto se apuntaron dos chicas a voleibol y me nombraron capitana. Ese título honorífico no significó nada porque aún no podíamos tener partidos oficiales, pero al menos teníamos el consuelo de jugar contra nuestros compañeros masculinos. Les enseñé todo lo que pude de las bases y aunque les costaba aprender puedo afirmar con orgullo que mejoraron notablemente. En las siguientes competiciones seguí acompañando a mis compañeros como asesora pero no volví a ver al rey cosa que me alegró y por otro lado me decepcionó por partes iguales. Me alegró porque realmente me cae mal ese chico y me decepcionó porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, admiro su habilidad y precisión con el balón. Este último año mis compañeros llegaron hasta los cuartos de final. Lucharon todo lo que pudieron, pero sus oponentes fueron mejores.

Ahora mismo tengo dieciséis años y voy a cursar bachillerato en Karasuno. Después de mucho insistir convencí a mis padres para que me dejaran ir allí. El principal motivo fue que mi prima Michimiya también estudia allí. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando me enteré por mi madre que ella también jugaba al voleibol y que además era la capitana del equipo. Hace muchos años que no nos vemos y casi no cabía del asombro cuando me enteré. No es que piense que debido a que ella es la capitana lo tengo más fácil para entrar en el equipo, sino que me alegra saber que alguien que conozco se haya dado cuenta de la belleza de este deporte.

Hoy he quedado con ella. Todavía queda un mes para que empecemos las clases, pero quiero ponerme al día con ella y sobre todo quiero jugar con ella al voleibol y me enseñe todo lo que sabe.

Hemos quedado en Karasuno porque quiero que me lo enseñe todo. Aunque las clases no han empezado podemos entrar ya que ella tiene permiso de entrar así como las llaves del lugar. Privilegios de ser capitana de un equipo deportivo me dijo por teléfono. La veo a lo lejos y casi no la reconozco. Sin duda a crecido y se ha convertido en toda una mujer. Pero lo que más me llama la atención es que se cortara tanto su hermoso pelo castaño.

-Prima soy yo, soy Shouyo.

-¿Shouyo? Cuanto has cambiado- dice abrazándome fuertemente- Eres todo una belleza, estoy segura de que te llueven las confesiones de amor- eso hace que me sonroje ya es cierto.

El último año se me han confesado muchos chicos que ni siquiera conozco. Lo peor fue la confesión de Kenshi hace un par de semanas cuando se enteró de que este año me iba a cambiar de instituto. Dijo que se enamoró de mí en el primer partido que jugamos juntos y que no había encontrado el valor de confesarse hasta ese momento. En un principio no supe que decir ya que jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza que Kenshi, mi mejor amigo, sintiera eso por mí. Él dijo que no hacía falta que le contestara en ese momento y que pensara en ello. Todavía no le he contestado, pero sí que he pensado en ello. No sé exactamente que siento por él en estos momentos. Antes pensaba que solo sentía por él amistad, pero después de pensarlo... me siento confundida con respecto a él. Kenshi siempre ha estado a mi lado los últimos años y me ha apoyado cada vez que perdía mi resolución o mi esperanza. Él ha sido mi pilar. Por todo esto ahora estoy confundida y no sé que siento, pero sé que debo de contestarle pronto ya que no se merece que le tenga en vilo por tanto tiempo. A pesar de eso hablamos casi todos los días por teléfono o quedamos para entrenar con los demás.

-Alguna he tenido, si- admito todavía con la cara completamente roja- Pero supongo que lo mismo pasa contigo, prima.

-No recibo tantas como crees- dice suspirando- Pero eso da igual ya que la persona que quiero que se fije en mí, no lo hace.

-¿y por qué no te confiesas tú?

-Porque me da mucha vergüenza y además sé que no ve de esa manera- suspira de nuevo- Bueno dejemos eso de lado y dime ya porqué de repente te cambias de instituto para venir a Karasuno.

-Es simple, prima, he soñado desde que tengo diez años asistir a Karasuno.

-¿En serio?, ¿y por qué?

-Porque quiero jugar al voleibol en el mismo sitio en el que lo hizo el pequeño gigante.

-¿Juegas al voleibol?

-Desde los diez años, lo que pasa es que en mi anterior instituto solo estaba yo en el equipo por lo que nunca pude participar en ningún partido oficial.

-Pues la suerte no te acompaña Shou-chan. El equipo de voleibol femenino estará disuelto este año.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

-Porque solo quedamos dos en el equipo y la dirección del colegio decidió que durante el próximo año estuviera disuelto mientras se apuntan más integrantes. No ayudó el hecho de que fuéramos eliminadas en el primer partido que jugamos el año pasado.

-¿Quieres decir que...?

-Lo que quiero decir es que oficialmente en Karasuno solo hay el equipo masculino.

Lo dicho, en estos momentos deseo ser un chico.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí es el primer capitulo de esta historia. **

**Me gustaría mucho saber que os parece y que me dijerais como os gustaría que siguiera. Tanto las buenas como las malas críticas son aceptadas.**

**En el próximo capitulo podréis leer como Michimiya crea todo un plan para que su querida prima pueda jugar y no solo eso, sino que entrarán en escena Suga y Sawamura. Y creo que lo más interesante del próximo capitulo será ver el punto de vista de otros personajes. **

**Bueno, pues lo dicho, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que nos leamos pronto.**

**Xao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hey!**

**Ya estoy de vuelta. Primero quería dar las gracias a los que me habís pinchado como favorita y a los que me seguís. Realmente me habéis alegrado y estimulado para que siga escribiendo. Gracias.**

**Ahora quiero contestar a los comentarios.**

Ishiro shikuza:** Gracias por ser la primera en comentar en mi historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este también te guste.**

Adela: **Gracias por leer y por comentar. Deseo de todo corazón que disfrutes con este capítulo también.**

Guest: **Tranquila aquí estoy con otro capitulo. Siento tener que decirte que solo puedo escribir y subir capítulos los fines de semana. Por mí lo haría todos los días pero no tengo tiempo. Así que no desesperes porque te prometo que cada semana subiré un capitulo. Espero que el desarrollo de mi historia te guste y sobre todo espero que te siga gustando mi historia. Gracias por comentar.**

**Sin más espera aquí está el próximo capitulo. Espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia si.**

**Siento de antemano cualquier falta ortográfica que haya.**

**HINATA**

-¿Te encuentras bien, Shuo-chan?

No la contesto mientras un par de lágrimas escapan de mis ojos. Mi deseo de jugar en Karasuno ha desaparecido, se ha esfumado. ¿Será que no estoy destinada a jugar a este deporte que tanto amo?, ¿tanto entrenamiento ha sido para nada?, ¿será cierto que he desperdiciando mi tiempo como dice mi madre?

-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunta mi prima preocupada.

-yo... yo quería... jugar- digo como puedo mientras mi voz empieza a sonar ahogada- Era mi.. mi sueño.

-Pero no te pongas así. Estoy segura de que el año que viene podremos jugar de nuevo.

-¡Pero es que estoy harta de esperar!- grito- Llevo seis años entrenando y esperando el día en que viniera aquí a jugar.

-Lo siento, prima- dice abatida y llorosa también Michimiya- Todo es por mi culpa. Las chicas no se tomaban en serio los entrenamientos y me puse dura con ellas cuando perdimos. Por eso casi todas lo dejaron.

-No, yo lo siento. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada y yo no debería de haberme puesto así, es solo que...

-Es tu sueño, lo comprendo- de repente sus ojos se iluminan como si estuvieran tramando algo. Esa misma expresión la ponía cuando me proponía que hiciéramos alguna travesura- pero eso no quita que juguemos un poco en el mismo gimnasio en el que el pequeño gigante jugaba.

-¿Podemos?, ¿de verdad podemos?

-Por supuesto, tengo las llaves. Además así veré que tan buena eres. ¡Vamos!

La sigo y llegamos a un gran gimnasio al otro lado. Al parecer hay varios gimnasios pero este está dedicado exclusivamente al Voleibol. Aquí entrenan tanto el equipo masculino como el femenino, bueno ahora solo el masculino. Cuando entramos me quedo impresionada por lo grande y espacioso que es. En mi anterior instituto también teníamos un gimnasio, pero comparado con este era una casetucha. Además está completamente limpio y huele a limpio, a spray para los zapatos y al cuero de los balones de práctica. Vamos a los vestuarios y mi prima me deja un chandal de entrenamiento. Después de recogerme fuertemente el pelo en un moño, como hago siempre, salimos de nuevo a la pista.

-¿Preparada?

-Siempre- contesto llena de adrenalina.

**MICHIMIYA**

Mientras tenemos el partido no puedo evitar quedarme con la boca abierta en más de una ocasión. Shou-chan es rápida y tiene buenos reflejos, eso ya lo sabía por las veces que habíamos jugado cuando éramos pequeñas, pero ahora lo ha llevado al extremo. Va de un lugar a otro de la cancha en menos de un segundo casi es un borrón ante mis ojos. Además tiene una intuición sobre que es lo que voy a hacer y hacia donde va ir la pelota, que es casi como si estuviera leyéndome la mente o viendo el futuro. Pero eso no es todo si no que es buena y decidida a la hora de recibir cualquier tipo de pelota y si perfecciona un poco más sus saques se convertirían en una gran arma. Por si eso fuera poco todavía tiene un as bajo la manga, como un poder absoluto o arma definitiva: su salto. Bueno, más que saltar parece que vuela cada vez que va rematar o a bloquear el balón. En pocas palabras, mi prima es increíble.

Darme cuenta de esto solo sirve para que vea lo injusta que es la vida. El mundo se está perdiendo una gran jugadora que posiblemente llegue a ser la mejor si sigue mejorando, pero para eso tiene que tener una oportunidad y lamentablemente parece ser que eso no va a pasar en un futuro próximo.

¡Maldición!

Es tan injusto que mi querida prima no pueda demostrar ante el resto del mundo lo buena que es que me entran ganas de gritar. Pero gritando no voy a conseguir que las cosas cambien. Debo hacer algo, no sé el qué, pero definitivamente debo hacer algo por mi prima y por el voleibol ya que este deporte que tanto significa para ambas no puede dejar que alguien tan bueno quede por más tiempo entre las sombras.

Ahora bien, aunque es muy fácil decir que voy a hacer algo no es tan sencillo pensarlo. No soy estúpida, pero tampoco soy un gran cerebro por lo que veo díficil encontrar una solución rápidamente.

¡Maldición!

Sería tan sencillo si Shou-chan fuera un chico... Espera! Esa es la solución, ya lo tengo. Puede que rompamos más de cincuenta normas y que todo salga mal, pero si lo conseguimos... ¡Shouyo podría jugar en los Intercolegiales!

La miro de esa forma que ella sabe que algo no muy bueno, o en este caso legal, está pasando por mi cabeza.

-Querida prima, ¿qué piensas del pelo corto?

_**Un mes después...**_

**SAWAMURA**

Otro año escolar empieza, mi último año en Karasuno.

Este año va a ser diferente a todos los demás y no solo porque sea el último que pase entre estas paredes sino porque algo dentro de mí empezó a palpitar hace unas semanas como si estuviera avisándome de que las cosas tal y como las conozco fueran a cambiar. En un principio tuve miedo, no lo voy a negar, pero después comprendí que si las cosas cambiaban eran porque debían ser cambiadas.

Este año además soy capitán del equipo de voleibol. Siempre he sabido que tengo don de mando, pero no sé si seré bueno en esto. Creo que mis senpais se equivocaron al elegirme a mí en lugar de a Suga, él si que haría un buen trabajo liderando a los demás con lo calmado que es. Lo único que me consuela es que él y el resto de mis compañeros y amigos estarán a mi lado para ayudarme en esta misión.

Suspiro profundamente al pensar que los novatos tendrán esta tarde sus pruebas de aptitud, bueno, eso contando con que este año se apunte alguien. Los últimos años Karasuno a ido de capa caída en cada competición en la que hemos participado y por eso cada vez menos se han apuntado a nuestro club. Ahora que pienso en los novatos hay dos personas que me interesan mucho. Estas dos personas las he observado durante los últimos años y puedo decir que me han dejado con la boca abierta. Este año ambos entran en la preparatoria por lo que lo más seguro es que nos enfrentemos a ellas. Solo el pensarlo se me ponen los pelos de punta, pero en un buen sentido. Siempre me ha gustado enfrentarme a oponentes fuertes porque esa es la única forma de aprender y hacerme más fuerte.

La primera persona que me llamó la atención fue un armador prodigio llamado Kageyama Tobio. Como he dicho es un prodigio y hace lo que le da gana con el balón. Envidio profundamente su habilidad y cada vez que le he visto en acción me ha impulsado a entrenarme más fuerte. Este chico es orgulloso, se irrita con facilidad, tiene mala actitud y odia perder. Pero a pesar de eso nunca podría llegar a odiarle, porque en sus ojos vi que le gustaba el voleibol tanto o más que a mí. Sí, definitivamente Kageyama Tobio será un gran oponente al que enfrentar.

Y la otra persona aunque no lo creáis es una chica, bueno, más exactamente una asesora. Esa chica si la tengo que denominar con algún adjetivo sería con el de genio. Esa chica es una genio. Sé que no me entendéis, pero ahora mismo explico porqué estoy diciendo todo esto de ella. Veréis el instituto Gayataba nunca ha sido muy conocido en el mundo del voleibol hasta hace tres años cuando esa chica empezó aparecer en sus encuentros como su asesora. Esa chica, no sé su nombre, tiene un ojo analítico que haría temblar hasta a los profesionales. En pocos minutos analiza a sus oponentes y les saca todos sus fallos y los usa para crear un contraataque perfecto. Si eso fuera todo sería suficiente, pero no lo es. El año pasado en el descanso entre partidos la vi hablando con los jugadores de su equipo. Les estaba explicando una especie de ataque combinado del que estaba segura que funcionaría contra sus siguientes contrincantes. El chico encargado de realizar el ataque tenía problemas para hacerlo según las indicaciones de su asesora, es más parecía confuso. Suspirando la chica le dijo que se lo mostraría y tomo su lugar en la práctica. Cuando la vi realizar el ataque del que estaba hablando me quedé sin palabras. Esa chica sabía jugar al voleibol y era increíble. Lo que no entendí es porqué no jugaba en vez de ser asesora si era increíblemente buena y en sus ojos vi lo más importante de todo: que amaba el voleibol.

Si tengo que enfrentarme a cualquiera de los dos estoy seguro de que cualquiera sería un difícil oponente, es más, diría que lo más probable es que no ganáramos. Puede que la chica no _juegue_ en el sentido más literal de la palabra, pero estaríamos enfrentándonos a su cerebro analizador. Y en cuanto a Kageyama... ¿qué más puedo decir a parte de que estaríamos enfrentándonos al prodigio del voleibol más joven de nuestra época? En fin, daría lo que fuera porque cualquiera de los dos fuera parte de nuestro equipo, aunque eso signifique tener al temperamental y orgulloso _rey de la cancha_.

Veo a lo lejos a Michimiya y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella. Llevamos siendo amigos desde el primer día de instituto cuando los dos nos presentamos para el equipo de voleibol. Ella es algo insegura y muy amable con todo el mundo. Si hay algo que me gusta de Michimiya es que siempre le ve el lado positivo de las cosas, incluso de las peores, y que siempre que mi equipo o yo necesitamos ayuda la tenemos a ella. Por esa razón me preocupé mucho cuando me enteré lo que pasó con su equipo de voleibol. Nunca antes la había visto tan triste y apagada. Intenté animarla, pero nada funcionó. Creí que a lo mejor seguía un poco deprimida por lo ocurrido, pero ahora mismo la veo feliz, de hecho demasiado feliz. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, ¿y quien es ese chico tan bajito que la acompaña?

Ese chico me suena de algún lado. Es pelirrojo con el pelo por los hombros, ojos del color del chocolate y una cara algo afeminada. Es muy bajito, no creo que me equivoque al decir que no debe de llegar al 1,65m, y además se ve un tanto enclenque. ¿Es que acaso es ese el tipo de chico que le gusta a Michimiya? No estoy celoso ni nada por el estilo, pero creí que Michimiya tendría más gusto al elegir chicos.

-Sawamura-san- me saluda alegremente Michimiya- ¿Qué tal has pasado las vacaciones?

-Entrenando, como siempre- respondo sin apartar mis ojos del enano que la acompaña. ¿Dónde le habré visto?- ¿Y qué tal tú?, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

-La verdad es que todavía no he superado del todo que este año no haya equipo de voleibol femenino y más siendo mi último año- sus ojos brillan como si estuviera apunto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Doy un paso hacia delante para reconfortarla de alguna manera, pero el enano se me adelanta.

-Mi-chan- dice el enano con una voz demasiado suave y demasiado ronca. Perece la voz de una chica- No te preocupes. Ya verás como conseguimos que te dejen volver para el torneo de primavera. Pero hasta entonces tienes que encontrar un equipo nuevo y entrenar.

-Tienes razón Shouyo- responde Michimiya mientras le sonríe ampliamente. ¿Quién demonios es ese enano que tiene tantas confianzas con ella como para que le llame por el nombre y sin honoríficos? Yo lo he intentado muchas veces, pero ella siempre me ha dicho que no cree que sea correcto. ¿por qué con él sí y conmigo no?- Entrenaré hasta desfallecer para que cuando vuelva no perder de nuevo en el primer partido.

-No solo en el primero- la cara del enano se ha llenado de intimidación- Te quedarás hasta el final. Nunca podrás ganar si no crees que puedes hacerlo.

Esa frase me impacta mucho ya que es la misma que he usado yo desde que estaba en la primaria.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa frase?- pregunto sin poder contenerme- ¿La has esuchado en algún sitio?

-Un amigo del campamento la decía mucho- me responde- Ikejiri senpai me dijo una vez que eso se lo dijo su antiguo capitán y que desde entonces es como su mantra. Yo personalmente creo que esa frase es 100% cierta. Si no crees en ti mismo para empezar, ¿cómo te van a tomar en serio el oponente?

-¿Conoces a Ikejiri?- pregunto impresionado por lo que ha dicho.

-Sí. Senpai y yo nos conocimos el año pasado en un campamento de verano. Aprendí mucho de él, sobre todo aprendí de su fortaleza- no sé que decir ante eso. El enano me ha dejado sin palabras ya que a calado a la perfección a mi viejo amigo y compañero Ikejiri.

-Por cierto todavía no os he presentado- dice de repente Michimiya- Shouyo Hinata, este es el capitán del equipo de voleibol masculino Daichii Sawamura. Sawamura-san, él es Shouyo Hinata mi primo pequeño.

-¿Es tu primo?- pregunto sin dar crédito y a la vez aliviado. Espera un momento... ¿por qué me siento aliviado de que él sea solo su primo?

-Por parte de padre- explica Michimiya- Sawamura-san, deberías de saber que Shouyo está interesado en el voleibol. Esta tarde hará las pruebas.

-No creas que por conocer a tu prima voy a ir suave contigo- le aviso.

-Créeme Sawamura-san cuando te digo que mi primo no necesita que seas suave con él. Es un fuera de serie y te arrepentirás si le subestimas.

-Eso se verá- digo encogiéndome de hombros y quitandole importancia a las palabras de Michimiya- Me tengo que ir estoy seguro de que Suga me estará buscando. Nos vemos luego Hinata.

**SUGAWARA**

Es la hora del almuerzo y por costumbre más que otra cosa decido ir al gimnasio donde mi equipo y yo solemos practicar voleibol. Para mí ese lugar es casi como si fuera algo místico ya que suele hacer que me centre cuando tengo mil cosas en la cabeza y relajarme cuando los nervios me pueden. La verdad es que siempre ha sido así, pero desde que estoy en Karasuno este gimnasio ha sido testigo de mis buenos y malos momentos por lo que lo considero casi como si fuera mi segunda casa.

Ahora mismo voy allí en busca de respuestas. Daichii me ha dicho que el primo de Michimiya quiere unirse al club. Eso no sería nada fuera de lo común, pero cuando me dijo el nombre las cosas cambiaron.

Shouyo Hinata.

¿Por qué me afecta tanto ese nombre? Bueno la verdad es que tengo un hermanastro que va a Gayataba y me contó que una chica con sorprendentes habilidades para el voleibol iba a venir a Karasuno. Mi hermanastro me dijo que la tenía que tener muy en cuenta ya que además tiene un don a la hora de idear estrategias. Es la misma chica con la Daichii ha estado obsesionado los últimos años, pero no en plan acosador porque esté enamorado de esa chica, sino que él ya se había dado cuenta de esas habilidades tan inusuales e increíbles que esa chica tiene. Iba a decírselo esta mañana cuando él me ha dicho el nombre del primo de Michimiya: Shouyo Hinata, el mismo nombre que mi hermanastro me ha dado para esa chica increíble.

Ahora estoy confundido. ¿Acaso puedes existir dos personas con el mismo nombre que se cambien al mismo tiempo de instituto y que estén interesadas en voleibol? Creo que las casualidades existes, pero... ¿tantas? Algo no encaja en todo esto, pero pienso averiguar que es.

Llego al gimnasio y me sorprende ver a Michimiya con un chico pelirrojo y un tanto bajito. ¿Será por casualidad el famoso Hinata? Me quedo escondido en la entrada mirando como estiran y luego se ponen a jugar. En un momento dado Michimiya levanta el balón para su primo y este pega el salto más alto que he visto en mi vida. Me quedo sin palabras al verlo.

-¿Ya estás más mejor Shouyo?

-Algo- dice Hinata aunque su voz perece demasiado suave y ronca para ser un chico, seguramente todavía no ha cambiado la voz- Es que quiero empezar ya a entrenar con los demás.

-¿No tienes miedo por la evaluación que te van a hacer para medir tus habilidades? He oído que Sawamura-san va a ser muy duro con los nuevos.

-Me da igual como sea, lo único que quiero es entrar al equipo- responde Hinata- Mi sueño siempre a sido estar aquí y jugar al voleibol. Todo lo demás... no me importa y a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo Mi-can.

-Lo sé, pero no tienes _miedo_ por lo _otro._

-A estas alturas ya me da igual todo. Haré lo que pueda y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

-En verdad eres fuerte- dice con admiración Michimiya. Nunca antes la había visto tan feliz y alegre. Creo que esto será mejor guardármelo para mí y no contárselo a Daichii. Ahora entiendo el humor tan extraño que tenía antes cuando nos vimos- Yo no sé si sería capaz de hacer todo lo que has hecho tú para hacer realidad mi sueño.

-Por un sueño uno es capaz de todo- dice solemnemente Hinata- Además la idea fue tuya, así que ahora deja de meterme miedo y sigue jugando un rato más conmigo antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo.

-Está bien, sigamos.

Cuando se pusieron a jugar de nuevo no tuve el valor de entrar. Algo en esa conversación me hacía sospechar más de ellos dos. Hay algo que están escondiendo y me intriga saber que es, pero supongo que con el tiempo lo sabre. Ahora tengo que pensar en otra cosa, como en lo impresionante que es Hinata. Tiene todo a su favor para convertirse en alguien importante en nuestro equipo, porque a menos que los otros tres novatos sean genios no creo que le puedan quitar a Hinata una plaza en el equipo principal.

Supongo que este año será divertido también.

**KAGEYAMA**

Pues ya estoy aquí, en Karasuno. La mañana a sido un no parar de presentarse y de saber como será mi próximo año escolar. En un principio me molestó mucho tener que venir aquí en vez de al instituto que yo quería el cual tiene el mejor equipo de voleibol de todo el país, pero supongo que me he resignado a la realidad.

Karasuno no está tan mal como pensé en un principio, es decir, que no es tan grande y lujoso como el otro, pero tiene algo que me llama la atención. Los uniformes son discretos y aunque no me fije demasiado me he dado cuenta de que las chicas de aquí son muy hermosas o puede que simplemente ya esté en esa edad como dice mi madre. Pero la verdad es que nada aparte del voleibol hace que me interese realmente. Creo que soy un loco del voleibol, cosa que mi antiguo entrenador me decía con frecuencia. Pero que yo viva mi vida por y para jugar al voleibol no significa que el voleibol me quiera a mí y eso lo aprendí en el último campeonato.

Ya estábamos en la final cuando mi equipo decidió que yo no era necesario para ganar, que no me soportaban más y que tampoco era tan bueno. Sé que fui muy autoritario y demasiado exigente con ellos, pero es que quería ganar y supongo que me dejé llevar demasiado. Como resultado de mi mal carácter me echaron de la cancha y perdimos miserablemente contra nuestro último oponente. Perdí y ni siquiera pude jugar un último partido antes de irme. Durante las primeras semanas llegué a pensar que el voleibol me había despreciado y que no debía seguir jugando, pero aunque intenté dejarlo no pude. Y no pude porque lo único que hace que me siga levantando cada mañana y que hace que mi vida tenga algo de sentido es el voleibol.

Puede que suene como si estuviera loco u obsesionado, pero yo estaría perdido sin el voleibol. Desde que tengo memoria este deporte ha sido el pilar central de mi vida. Mi padre fue el que me enseñó a jugar cuando se lo pedí después de verle en acción. Aún hoy en día mi padre sigue siendo el mejor armador que he conocido en mi vida. Mi senpai anterior era un prodigio, pero mi padre le gana en cuanto a habilidad. Creo sin estar muy equivocado que mi padre sería hoy en día muy famoso si no hubiera sido por mis abuelos. Ellos le prohibieron seguir jugando a pesar de que vieron el gran potencial que tenía. Por desgracia mi padre no tuvo otra opción que dejarlo y centrar su vida en los estudios. Sé que mi padre les ha perdonado a mis abuelos el que lo apartaran de su sueño ya que después de todo se convirtió en abogado y no en cualquiera si no en uno de los mejores. Además se que mi padre adora ejercer su profesión, pero también veo el brillo que hay en sus ojos cada vez que jugamos al voleibol. Todavía me queda mucho para poder llegar a estar a su altura, pero no me voy a dar por vencido hasta que lo consiga. Creo que por todo esto es que mi padre siempre me ha animado a seguir mis sueños y hacer lo que realmente me hace feliz sin ponerme ninguna traba.

Suspiro profundamente mientras saco todos estos pensamientos de mi cabeza y llego hasta el tablón de anuncios del equipo de tenis. Cuando acaben las clases de por la tarde el capitán y los senpais nos evaluarán a todos y cada uno de los nuevos aspirantes a entrar al equipo por separado. Esta prueba no decide si somos dignos o no de entrar en el equipo si no que mide nuestras habilidades para organizar los entrenamientos de acuerdo a nuestro nivel. También sirve para ver si alguien de nosotros los novatos tenemos algo en lo que sobresalgamos y que ellos puedan aprovechar a la hora de los campeonatos. Aún así no creo que ninguno de nosotros los novatos juguemos este año ya que el equipo titular suele estar formado por los de segundo año y tercer año. Antes me parecía que eso era muy injusto, pero más tarde me di cuenta de que ellos tienen más experiencia y que nosotros los novatos solo podremos aprender si los observamos atentamente. Por lo menos eso es lo que entendí cuando yo estaba en primero de secundaría y mi senpai Oikawa entrenaba y jugaba delante de mí sin guardarse nada. Aprendí mucho de él, después de todo Oikawa es un prodigio.

El caso es que tengo que ver la lista para saber a que hora me toca mi evaluación personal. Me sorprendí un poco cuando me enteré de que nos probarían por separado en vez de juntos. No es que me importe demasiado, pero normalmente se hace de la otra manera para ahorrar tiempo. El tiempo es otra cosa que no me importa demasiado, además los mejores candidatos suelen estar en las primeras posiciones a la hora de evaluarlos o por lo menos era así en mi otro instituto. Y ahora bien, puede que en mi otro equipo me echaran en el último partido, pero creo nadie puede negar de que soy un buen armador. Por ese motivo y por el hecho de que mi equipo llego a la final el curso anterior creo que seré el primero al que evalúen. No sé quien más haya venido a Karasuno, pero o son increíbles como Oikawa o seré el mejor jugador de mi año.

Cuando por fin llego a las listas me quedo pasmado al ver que soy el segundo en tomar la prueba de nivel. Por delante de mí esta alguien llamado Shouyo Hinata y por el tiempo que le han puesto deben tener grandes esperanzas en sus habilidades. Es decir, su prueba va a durar desde las 17:00 a las 17:45 y la mía 17:50 a 18:20. Los otros dos nuevos integrantes apenas tienen quince minutos de prueba. ¿Quién demonios es Shouyo Hinata?, ¿qué le hace tan especial como para que le den tiempo extra en la prueba?, ¿acaso es alguien importante y yo no he oído hablar de él? No, eso no es posible. Reconozco que no se me da muy bien estudiar, pero en cuestiones de voleibol no soy para nada un ignorante. Por eso sé que si existiera alguien con ese nombre y que fuera mínimamente conocido sabría quien es y en que equipo estaba. Pero no me suena nada de nada por eso me pregunto que le hace tan especial para que el capitán y los demás integrantes del equipo hayan creído que es mejor y más fuerte que yo. Porque si de una cosa estoy seguro es de que ellos saben quién soy yo y lo que soy capaz de hacer y aún así han considerado que ese tal Hinata es mejor que yo. Ante esto siento dos cosas con más intensidad que el resto. La primera frustración ya que un completo desconocido inspira más confianza y fuerza que un armador reconocido como yo. Y la segunda cosa que siento es una mezcla de curiosidad y emoción. Curiosidad por saber quien es ese Hinata y ver lo fuerte que en realidad es. Y emoción porque si realmente es tan fuerte como los senpais creen... por fin habría encontrado a alguien con quien practicar más intensamente y de esa manera mejorar hasta que llegue a mi límite. Porque si algo sé de este deporte es que una persona por muy habilidosa y fuerte que sea jamás podrá prosperar si nadie más está a su lado para señalarle sus errores. Eso lo aprendí en mi anterior instituto. Durante tres años mis compañeros mejoraron, pero yo no pude hacerlo ya que no había nadie que fuera tan fuerte como yo una vez que se fue Oikawa. Una vez me quedé solo me estanqué y no pude mejorar porque los demás pensaban que como estaba en ese momento valía de sobra para ganar. Nunca comprendieron mi deseo irrefrenable de seguir entrenando para hacerme más fuerte y creo que esa es una de las principales razones por las que nunca nos llegamos a llevar del todo bien y que desencadenó en que en el último partido prescindieran de mí. Creo que jamás podré recuperarme de lo mal que lo pasé al ver a mi equipo perder y sin poder siquira protestar.

En fin, resumiendo hay alguien mejor que yo en primer año. No me lo esperaba voy a ser sincero, pero no me desagrada que eso sea así siempre y cuando sea realmente fuerte. Ahora bien tengo que reconocer que me muero de curiosidad por saber quién es y cómo juega y aunque sé que no debo hacer lo que estoy planeando hacer no puedo echarme atrás, ya no. Esta tarde mientras Shouyo Hinata esté haciendo su prueba me colaré y veré con mis propios ojos que tan bueno es.

Shouyo hinata... ¿quién eres?

**CONTINUARA...**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo de esta semana. No sé si os habrá gustado o no el que me haya detenido a presentar ligeramente los personajes. Me gustaría saber qué pensáis por lo que espero vuestro comentario.**

**En este capítulo quería dejar claras varias cosas. La primera que Hinata en esta historia es una genio del voleibol y que los demás se lo reconocen. La segunda es el carácter de cada personaje. Es decir, he intentado plasmar que Michimiya no es tan buena como parece, que el capitán tiene mucho carácter y que aunque el no lo sepa siente algo por Michimiya, que Suga con lo calmado que es es el primero en ver que algo no encaja en toda la historia de los primos. Para los que seáis curiosos he decidido que su hermanastro sea Kenshi porque... ¿no creéis que así puedo dar más juego a la historia? Por último quería que vierais, de forma resumida, la historia de Kageyama. Cómo empezó a jugar, porqué y quién le enseñó. Pero por encima de todo quería que vierais cuanto significa el voleibol para él. Solo espero haber conseguido transmitir todo lo que me he propuesto.**

**En el siguiente capitulo se realizará la famosa prueba de aptitud y también el primer encuentro de Kageyama y Hinata después de tantos años. ¿Que pasará?**

**Hasta la próxima semana y espero que hayáis disfrutado con este capitulo.**

**Xao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hey!**

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Siento mucho actualizar con un día de retraso, pero es que estado un poco liada y apenas he podido pararme y escribir algo. Para compensar mi retraso he alargado un poco el capítulo. **

**Gracias a los que seguis esta historia y a los que la habéis pinchado como favorito. Muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí. Ahora contestaré a los comentarios. **

Ishiro shikuza:** Gracias por volver a comentar. Siento mucho hacerte esperar y espero que la espera merezca la pena. En cuanto a lo de Daichi/Michimiya sé que a muchos como a ti les sorprende que a él le guste ella aunque no lo reconozca, pero creo que le dará juego a la historia, ¿no crees? Por otro lado eso que decías de que alguien externo a Karasuno podría aparecer y saber su secreto... No te voy a decir nada porque entonces fastidiaría la sorpresa, pero te diré que hay muchas posibilidades de que algo parecido a eso pase, aunque será un poquito más adelante.**

Suzaku Namikaze:** Me alegra que te guste y que mi historia te parezca una buena idea. Espero que te siga gustando y que comentes cualquier cosa que quieras en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por comentar.**

Merletto: **Siento mucho hacerte esperar, espero que te guste y que haya merecido la pena. Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo y que los personajes quedaran bien plasmados. Sobre todo en el capítulo anterior quería dejar claro como es la forma de pensar de cada uno y me encanta que haya quedado bien. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

**Antes de dar paso al nuevo capítulo quería decir que todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, tanto buenos como malos y que si queréis preguntar algo os lo contestaré en el siguiente capítulo. Eso es todo. Ahora espero que disfutéis con el capítulo.**

**Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta histori si.**

**Siento de antemano cuanquier falta ortografica que haya.**

**SAWAMURA**

Estoy sin habla en estos momentos. Bueno en realidad llevo así un buen rato, más exactamente desde que he recibido las fichas personales de cada uno de los nuevos integrantes del equipo de voleibol y el orden en que harán las pruebas de aptitud dentro de un rato. Este año son cuatro novatos.

Todo este procedimiento de mirar las fichas y a partir de allí crear un horario para las pruebas suele ser rutinario ya que simplemente es para ver quiénes son mejores o tiene más nivel y quiénes tienen que entrenar más las bases. Normalmente se colocan a los mejores en los primeros puestos para que realicen primero las pruebas ya que lleva más tiempo hacérselas a ellos que al resto. El caso es que esta mañana no tenía cabeza para organizar todo esto por lo que le pedí ayuda a Suga, además él con lo observador que es se le da mucho mejor ver quién puede ser mejor y quién no. Es casi como si fuera un don innato en él.

A lo que voy es que todo esto es normal, pero lo que me tiene así es el nombre de uno de los nuevos aspirantes: _Tobio Kageyama._ Me pellizco varias veces para ver si el papel con sus datos que tengo delante es real o simplemente estoy soñando. Pero después de asegurarme de que de verdad esto es real me he quedado en blanco, sin saber que pensar. Es decir, el famoso rey de la pista ha decidido venir a Karasuno y no a cualquier otra prestigiosa preparatoria. No sé cuales son sus motivos o si realmente hay algún motivo en su decisión, pero me da igual ya que ahora está en nuestro equipo. Una de las dos personas que deseaba que estuvieran en mi equipo de verdad va estar en mi equipo. Me siento como si me acabaran de conceder un deseo. Deseo que su prueba sea ahora mismo y ver de cerca esa técnica que tanto han alabado y que yo solo he podido admirar de lejos.

Intento calmar mi estado de nervios mientras leo atenta y calmadamente su ficha. En realidad en esas fichas que les hacemos rellenar a los nuevos no viene lo que se dice mucha información, pero lo suficiente como para conocerles algo. Por ejemplo les pedimos el nombre, su cumpleaños, su altura, su peso, donde estudió con anterioridad, en que club ha estado con anterioridad si es que ha estado en alguno, si ha participado en algún campeonato o competición de cualquier tipo y si es así si en algún momento llegó a ganar algo, etcétera. Cómo podéis ver las preguntas no son nada del otro mundo y apenas sirven para saber algo de los novatos, pero son suficientes para ver por encima que nivel tienen. Como esperaba la ficha de Kageyama está llena de competiciones en las que ha participado así como un montón de premios, trofeos y medallas. Este chico es un fenómeno en toda regla y aunque eso ya lo sabía, este papel que tengo delante me hace ver cuán increíble es este chico. Realmente estoy emocionado con la idea de entrenar y jugar con él. Creo que con él el equipo va a ser mucho mejor de lo que ha sido estos últimos años y con un poco de suerte dejarán de decir que somos los cuervo sin alas, los que ya no vuelan más. Odio mucho cada vez que algún idiota lo dice, porque eso no es verdad. Reconozco que no llevamos una racha muy buena en los últimos campeonatos, pero eso no significa que no podamos resurgir de nuestras cenizas y volar más alto de lo que jamás hemos podido siquiera soñar. Y sé que seremos capaces de hacerlo y más ahora que tenemos al prodigio de Tobio Kageyama, más conocido en el mundo del voleibol como el rey de la cancha, con nosotros.

Después de leer varias veces su ficha, y aprendérmela casi de memoria, miro la listas de las pruebas con ansiedad para ver a que hora empiezan y así saber cuanto tiempo me queda para ver al prodigio del voleibol en acción. Localizo la lista debajo del montón de papeles que tengo y reconozco que me quedo de nuevo en blanco y confuso al leerla. La leo varias veces para ver si es verdad lo que he leído, pero el resultado no cambia. Suga a puesto a Hinata, el primo de Michimiya, en primer lugar de la lista y le ha dado 45 minutos de prueba y luego a puesto a Kageyama con 30 minutos. ¿Esto va en serio? Estoy más que seguro de que esto a sido un error por parte de Suga, porque no tiene sentido que ese enano sea mejor que Kageyama. Teniendo en mente resolver este error voy en busca de Suga.

Cuando al fin lo encuentro resultar estar hablando de algo con Michimiya. Perece que ella está algo incomoda con la conversación y por ese motivo decido interrumpirles sin pensármelo dos veces.

-Suga tenemos que hablar- digo seriamente.

-Es por el orden de las pruebas de esta tarde, ¿verdad?

-Sí- respondo inmediatamente- Lo que está puesto en el papel está mal, ¿no?

-No.

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo que no está mal? Explícate en este mismo instante Suga.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?- pregunta suavemente Michimiya.

-De las pruebas que les vamos a hacer a los novatos esta tarde- contesta tranquilamente Suga- Daichi no está de acuerdo con el orden que he elegido.

-No es que no esté de acuerdo, es que no comprendo porque lo has dispuesto de esta manera- aclaro todavía con seriedad- Kageyama debería ser el primero no el segundo.

-¿En que te basas para asegurar que él merece ese puesto?- pregunta su vez Suga- Puede que Kageyama sea un jugador reconocido, pero ya sabemos como es, sabemos de su fuerza y lo sabemos porque hemos visto varios de los partidos en los que ha jugado. En cuanto a Hinata... él es todo un misterio. No sabemos nada de él.

-¿Y eso no juega más bien en su contra?- digo mientras me cruzo de brazos- He leído su ficha personal y te aseguro que si hubiera sido yo el que hubiera elaborado el orden seguramente le hubiera colocado en último lugar. Es decir, no tiene experiencia en competiciones oficiales y por lo que ha escrito ni siquiera a estado en un equipo de voleibol que estuviera completo. ¿De verdad te esperas grandes cosas de él? Yo me daría con un canto en los dientes si fuera capaz de recibir una pelota en condiciones.

-Te equivocas con mi primo- me interrumpe Michimiya la cual parece realmente enfadada de repente. Odio cuando se enfada porque eso significa que he metido la pata sin darme cuenta y que por lo tanto ella no me hablará hasta que se le pase el cabreo, lo cual suele ocurrir entre tres o cuatro días después. Odio que se enfade conmigo porque esos días en los que no me dirige la palabra siento un gran vacío dentro de mí. Lo cual es normal ya que ella es una de mis mejores amigas y no me gusta estar de malas con ella- Es cierto que mi primo no ha tenido lo que se dice mucha suerte hasta el día de hoy con el voleibol, pero eso no quita que sea un gran jugador. Aunque nunca tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de jugar en partidos oficiales eso no le desanimo y siguió entrenando, sin desfallecer en ningún momento. Mi primo lleva entrenando seis años y os puedo asegurar de que tiene mucho talento.

-Nunca he dudado en que tu primo fuera bueno, después de todo es familia tuya- contesto para alargarla un poco ya que eso suele aplacar un poco su enfado- Pero lo que estoy diciendo es que en el equipo hay un prodigio del voleibol y...

-Ese prodigio, sea quien sea, no será capaz de ganar a mi primo. Ya que mi primo es lo que se conoce como un genio.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?- pregunto un poco incrédulo. A ver, confío y creo en Michimiya, pero en este asunto no confío mucho en ella. Creo que tiende a admirar y alabar demasiado a su primo cosa que por alguna razón me molesta y me molesta mucho- Si tu primo fuera tan bueno como dices ya habríamos oído hablar de él.

-Como he dicho él no ha tenido mucha suerte con...

-Deja de decir tonterías- digo un poco enfadado de que no pare de poner escusas absurdas para proteger a su primo- Sabes que no jugar oficialmente no tiene nada que ver. Si realmente fuera bueno se hubiera dado a conocer aunque no jugara ya que en todas partes hay personas que entienden y que son observadoras. Pero si no llega a ser porque me lo has presentado tú misma hace unas horas ni siquiera sabría que existe alguien llamado Shouyo Hinata.

En cuanto termino de hablar sé al instante que me tendría que haber mordido la lengua porque acabo de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Y lo sé porque los ojos de Michimiya brillan con mucha intensidad como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento, pero... ¿acaso he dicho algo tan malo como para que quiera llorar? Y aparte de eso aprieta fuertemente sus manos en puños, como si estuviera reteniéndose a sí misma para no lanzarse sobre mí y darme un par de guantazos. Creo que esta vez Michimiya me va ha dejar de hablar por un buen tiempo y todo por culpa de su primo.

-Pues espero que te hayas aprendido bien su nombre, porque de ahora en adelante no parará de oírse y llegará a ser una leyenda en el mundo del voleibol. Y cuando eso ocurra, y créeme cuando digo que no pasará mucho tiempo para que ocurra, darás las gracias de tenerlo en tu equipo y no como tu enemigo.

Y después de eso se marcha muy, pero que muy enfadada. Mientras la veo marchar siento un punzada dentro de mí: culpabilidad. Odio con toda mi alma que Michimiya no sea feliz y lo odio más si es por mi culpa. Supongo que tendré que disculparme, pero ahora no. En estos momentos tengo que terminar la conversación que tengo con Suga.

-Vas a tener muchos problemas con ella por lo que has dicho- me dice Suga mientras me da un par de golpes en la espalda. Creo que es su modo de animarme por lo ocurrido.

-Eso ahora no importa. Todavía no me has dicho porqué has puesto a ese renacuajo en primera posición.

-Hay algo especial en él Daichi. Lo he visto entrenar en la hora de la comida con Michimiya y eso es lo que he sentido al verle- me contesta mientras esboza una suave sonrisa- No hicieron nada espectacular ya que era un entrenamiento básico, pero eso no importó porque él, Hinata, desprendía un aura especial.

-No lo entiendo- reconozco.

-Lo harás cuando le hagamos la prueba- me replica Suga sin dejar de sonreír- Solo tienes que confiar en mí, ¿lo haces?

-Siempre.

-Entonces deja a un lado todo este asunto y vayamos al gimnasio a preparar todo para las pruebas. Apenas quedan un par de horas para que empiecen.

-Está bien- acepto con un poco de reticencia. Supongo que lo que ha dicho Suga es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento. Confiaré en él y que sea lo que tenga que ser. Suspiro profundamente. Todavía queda mucho de día, pero me siento agotadísimo- Vamos.

**HINATA**

Estoy que me subo por las paredes de los nervios que tengo, pero no solo por lo que va a pasar dentro de un rato sino que los siento desde que la loca de mi prima me propuso el plan más arriesgado y absurdo que existe en el mundo el cual, como no, yo acepte casi al instante.

Hace más o menos un mes mientras estábamos jugando en el gimnasio a mi queridísima prima se le ocurrió de repente una solución para mi situación. Cuando me preguntó que pensaba del pelo corto no pude evitar echarme a temblar por la mirada de diablillo que tenía en esos momentos. La contesté la verdad, que me gusta el pelo de todas las formas, pero que yo no puedo llevar el pelo más corto que unos cinco dedos más corto a como lo tenía. La razón por absurda que suene es que tengo un grave complejo de inseguridad y este se activa cada vez que me corto demasiado el pelo. Tonto, lo sé, pero es lo que hay.

Cuando la pregunté ha qué venía esa pregunta tan rara ella me contó el plan tan descabellado que se le acababa de ocurrir: que me hiciera pasar por un chico y de esa forma entrar en el equipo de voleibol masculino y así poder jugar partidos oficiales. En un principio me reí porque creí que estaba de broma, pero cuando vi su cara seria me di cuenta que mi prima hablaba completamente en serio. Empecé diciendo que era una absoluta locura y que era imposible que funcionara. Luego según mi prima iba argumentando a favor de su idea y que me iba contando como lo podríamos hacer, no pude evitar pensar que si en verdad funcionara sería increíble. Pero claro la probabilidad de que eso pasara era casi nula.

Pasaron un par de días en los cuales reconozco que no pude dejar de darle vueltas a la alocada idea que tuvo Mi-chan. En esos días me sorprendí a mí misma pensando formas de pasar inadvertida por el instituto y un montón de cosas más. El caso es que terminé cediendo a ese plan de convertirme en chico de Mi-chan. Pero aceptarlo solo era la primera fase de muchas otras que tendríamos que superar mi prima y yo si queríamos tener éxito en nuestra empresa. El primer obstáculo fue mi pecho.

No tengo mucho, pero tampoco tengo poco y ocultar eso iba a ser difícil. Investigamos un poco y terminamos optando por una especie de malla que normalmente se usa cuando tienes mal la espalda o te has roto alguna costilla. La primera vez que me la puse lo pase fatal ya que me oprimía tanto que me costaba hasta respirar. Ahora entiendo a la perfección que las mujeres se desmayaran tanto cuando llevaban los corsé, porque si se parecían a esa malla... lo debieron pasar realmente mal. Tuve que ponérmelo con regularidad para acostumbrarme a esa sensación opresora y después tuve que entrenar con ella puesta. Me costó mucho moverme con rapidez y sobre todo me costó saltar con normalidad, pero al final lo conseguí. Aunque si soy sincera todavía no me puedo mover al cien por cien con libertad con ella puesta, pero supongo que con el tiempo y siguiendo entrenándome lo conseguiré.

El segundo obstáculo fue mi pelo. Ya que no me lo podía cortar, por la razón que dije antes, mi prima sugirió que me pusiera una peluca. Me pareció bien, es más me pareció una gran idea, por lo que fuimos a una tienda de pelucas y escogimos una de pelo corto y de punta casi del mismo tono de mi pelo. Lo que en un principio pareció una buena idea dejó de parecérmelo muy pronto. En primer lugar debido a la cantidad de pelo que tenía era casi imposible ponérmela, por lo que mi prima me obligó a cortarme el pelo los cinco dedos que la dije de margen. Siguió sin ser fácil de colocar, pero con esfuerzo lo conseguimos. La verdad es que la peluca era tan buena que parecía mi pelo real. El segundo problema que tuvimos con la peluca es que cuando entrenábamos o jugábamos se me movía tanto que en muchas ocasiones se me llegaba a caer. La solución se le ocurrió a mi prima y fue que cuando fuera ha hacer cualquier cosa que significara mucho movimiento me pusiera una cinta deportiva en la frente. De esa manera quedaba totalmente fijada a mi cabeza y me daba total libertad de movimientos.

El tercer problema que nos costó solucionar fue mi voz. Quiero decir, que mi voz es la de una chica y fácilmente reconocible. La solución la sacamos de un manga en el cual una chica también se tuvo que hacer pasar por un chico para poder sobrevivir. Lo que ella hacía para que su voz no fuera confundida por la de una chica era gritar y gritar con todas sus fuerzas durante diez minutos o más cada día. De esa forma su voz se volvía ronca y algo afónica e inidentificable. Lo hice y funcionó, pero fue difícil explicarle a mi madre porque de la noche a la mañana mi voz había cambiado tan bruscamente.

Otros problemas más vinieron pero ninguno nos ocasionó tanto problemas que el que mi padre se enterara de lo que planeábamos hacer. Ni mi prima ni yo teníamos en mente contarles nada a mi padres, como es lógico, pero él nos pilló infraganti en mitad de una de mis transformaciones. Cuando eso ocurrió creí que estaría todo perdido y que él me prohibiría hacer tal locura, pero cuando le explicamos la situación sin omitir ningún detalle, para gran sorpresa de las dos, él nos dio su permiso. Cuando le pregunté porqué me dejaba hacerlo, mi padre solo me dijo que una persona tiene que luchar por lo que quiere y que si eso es lo que yo quería hacer él no me iba a prohibir. Eso sí me dijo que por nada del mundo mi madre se enterara ya que se armaría una muy grande. Desde ese día mi padre se convirtió en nuestro cómplice y cada vez que necesitamos ayuda él nos presta la suya.

Y entre entrenamientos y transformaciones llegamos al día de hoy, mi primer día en el instituto de Karasuno. Esta mañana mientras me arreglaba a escondidas estaba muerta del nerviosismo porque aunque ya todo esta hecho era el momento de ver si nuestro plan en verdad iba a funcionar o por el contrario nos descubrirían en nuestro primer intento. Me encontré con Mi-chan en la entrada y gracias a ella me tranquilicé. Ella estaba tranquila y eso de alguna forma me calmó a mí también. Gracias a ella también pusimos a prueba mi papel como chico poco después de entrar en Karasuno. Mi-chan me presentó nada más y nada menos que al capitán del equipo de voleibol masculino. Ahora entiendo porqué mi prima está tan encaprichada con él y es que Sawamura-san es una persona que te transmite seguridad y respeto, es decir, que impone su presencia seguramente esa sea una de las razones por las que le eligieron capitán. Pero además de eso es alto, con grandes músculos y una cara bastante atractiva. No es mi tipo, si es que tengo algún tipo, pero admito que es guapo y comprendo los sentimientos de mi prima por él. ¿Cómo sé que Mi-chan está interesada en él? Fácil, lo sé por sus ojos. En cuanto le vio sus ojos empezaron a brillar de una forma tan especial que en ese momento simplemente lo supe. Lo que me cuesta creer es que nadie más se haya dado cuenta, en especial Sawamura-san.

Lo bueno de ese encuentro es que a pesar de que estaba muy nerviosa, él no dudo ni por un instante de que fuera un chico. Eso me relajó mucho y me permitió centrarme en la prueba que voy a realizar en pocos minutos. Según a ido pasando el día mi miedo a desaparecido casi por completo y mi cabeza se ha centrado únicamente en voleibol, cosa que veo lógica, ya que si estoy aquí y haciéndome pasar por un chico es únicamente para poder jugar al voleibol. Pero para eso debo impresionarles con mi forma de jugar y eso me preocupa. Puede que en mi anterior me consideraran una de los mejores jugadores que había alli, pero tengo que reconocer que mis compañeros no eran realmente buenos. Es cierto que tenían mucho potencial y que avanzaron en los campeonatos, pero no eran lo que se dice jugadores completos o únicos. Además estoy en Karasuno y aunque no tengan una buena racha últimamente estoy segura de que tienen jugadores impresionantes, sin contar que ahora he entrado en la categoría superior. Lo que quiero decir es que tengo miedo de no dar la talla, de que sé den cuenta de que en realidad solo soy una chica que desea con toda su alma jugar pero a la que le falta mucho por aprender.

Llego al gimnasio y paro en la puerta. Me quedan todavía un par de minutos para empezar la prueba y tengo que mentalizarme. Respiro profundamente un par de veces hasta que mis nervios y dudas desaparecen. Sonrío con confianza y entro en el gimnasio con la idea de realizar la mejor prueba que sea capaz de hacer.

**SUGAMURA**

Sabía que ese chico era bueno y no por lo que vi en el gimnasio a la hora de la comida, sino que mi instinto me lo dijo desde el primer momento en que posé mis ojos en él. Ese chico esta envuelto en misterio, pero no es solo eso, si no que da la sensación de que podría llegar a ser alguien importante. ¿Raro no crees? Pero eso es lo que siento aunque realmente no le conozco.

Tenía grandes expectativas de esta prueba, pero lo que estoy presenciando va mucho más allá de lo que creí siquiera posible. Creo que ahora Daichi no puede volver a decir que estaba equivocado cuando elegía a Hinata por encima del prodigioso rey de la cancha. Claro que sé lo bueno que es Kageyama, ya que lo he visto en acción en más de una ocasión, pero por algún motivo sabía que Hinata era mucho mejor que él. Takeda me dijo o más bien insinuó que yo había hecho eso por que en el fondo no quiero que Kageyama sea tan bueno ya que eso me pondría en problemas porque los dos jugamos en la misma posición: los dos somos armadores. Pero la verdad es que no le odio ni nada por el estilo a pesar de lo que su entrada en el equipo signifique que yo ya no sea necesario. Admito que él es mejor que yo y que tiene mucha más precisión y habilidad que yo, pero eso no me va ha hacer retroceder. Pienso pelear con mis propias armas contra él y si luego resulta que él es el más idóneo para el puesto de armador le cederé mi lugar aunque eso me destruya.

El caso es que yo tenía razón con respecto al primo de Michimiya. La prueba empezó como siempre, es decir, calentando un poco. Ahí todos pudimos ver que ese niño es muy ágil y bastante rápido. Luego vino la segunda parte de la prueba que consiste en que le lanzamos de forma aleatoria balones y él los tiene que recibir y enviar de vuelta. Por supuesto la pelota no puede tocar el suelo en ningún momento, porque entonces en ese momento acabaría la prueba. Hinata empezó como todos y pudimos ver que su recepción está al nivel de cualquiera de los veteranos, pero la cosa no termina allí. La prueba se fue poniendo cada vez más difícil ya que se la lanzábamos lejos o con rotación o con demasiada fuerza, pero él las devolvió todas como si nada. Eso nos impresionó. Pero la cosa no termina ahí ya que en esta prueba hemos visto su velocidad, su intuición y su... resistencia. Llevábamos más de veinte minutos lanzándole balones y él no ha dejado que ni uno solo haya tocado el suelo. Solo alguien con anterioridad ha llegado a durar tanto y ese no es otro que nuestro libero, Nishinoya. A este paso el tiempo de su prueba va a acabar y apenas hemos podido evaluarle sus habilidades.

-Daichi creo que deberíamos parar ya- le susurro- Creo que ya hemos visto que se le da bien las recepciones.

-Está bien- accede Daichi- Paremos. Bien hecho Hinata.

-Gracias capitán- contesta feliz y sonriente Hinata mientras está tirado de cualquier manera en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento.

Mientras Hinata se recupera un poco para la siguiente prueba, Tanaka, Daichi y yo nos reunimos aparte del resto del grupo para comentar nuestras impresiones con respecto a Hinata.

-¿Qué os parece?- pregunta Daichi en un susurro.

-Ese renacuajo es impresionante- dice Tanaka tan enérgico como siempre- Es casi tan bueno como Noya.

-Nunca viene mal tener un libero de más- comenta Daichi- Y más si tiene tantos reflejos y es tan ágil como Hinata.

-Pero Hinata no es libero. Él en su solicitud a puesto que quiere jugar en otra posición- les digo y ellos se impresionan ante esta información.

-Pero si es un enano- dice Tanaka- Cualquier otra posición sería un total desperdicio.

-Puede que no- les digo misteriosamente ya que yo le he visto literalmente volar mientras saltaba para rematar un pase de Michimiya- Puede que este pequeñín nos sorprenda aún más.

-¿Y de qué quiere jugar?- pregunta Daichi.

-Pues deberías saberlo ya que viene en la ficha personal que te he dado- digo mientras frunzo el ceño. Estoy seguro de que nuestro capitán solo ha mirado con interés la ficha del famoso armador y al resto las ha leído por encima sin prestar casi atención- Hinata juega en la posición de bloqueador central.

-Estás de broma, ¿verdad?- Tanaka parece alucinado- Pero si es imposible que llegue siquiera hasta arriba de la red para rematar y no hablemos de bloquear.

-Opino lo mismo- le apoya Daichi- Creo que lo mejor será que se convierta en libero y que se convierta en discípulo de Nishinoya cuando éste vuelva. Estoy seguro que nuestro guardián tiene mucho que enseñarle.

-No creo que sea bueno obligarle a jugar en una posición que no quiere- les digo enfadándome cada vez más- Si Hinata dice que juega de bloqueador central debe ser porque puede jugar en esa posición. En vez de afirmar que no va a poder rematar o bloquear, ¿por qué no le pedís que os enseñe como lo hace?

-Creo que es una total perdida de tiempo- me contesta Daichi suspirando- Pero lo haré si así te calmas un poco Suga.

Satisfecho conmigo mismo por conseguir que Hinata les enseñara sus asombrosos saltos, volví junto con el resto de jugadores.

Lo siguiente que le pedimos fue que realizara diez saque libres para ver que tal se le daba. Tengo que decir que no me esperaba que tuviera un saque tan potente y es que esos saques que está haciendo tienen mucha fuerza y potencia. Si trabajamos un poco en ellos y los damos forma, esos saques puedes hacer mucho daño al equipo rival. Luego Le pedimos que realizara ese mismo saque pero dirigiéndolo a una zona determinada. Ahí vimos que el saque al ser más preciso perdía mucha fuerza y potencia y que si por el contrario no disminuía en fuerza el saque se desviaba mucho. Tendremos que trabajar más en su precisión. Aún así es muy buen saque.

Y por último le pedimos que realice remates los cuales se los voy a levantar yo. Antes de empezar le pregunto si tiene algún lanzamiento en especial que se le de bien o mejor que otros y el me empieza a hablar de _ritmos_. No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando y Hinata se da cuenta.

-Simplemente levántala de la forma que se lo levantarías a cualquiera- me contesta con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Creo, por su expresión, que adora hacer remates- Puedo rematar cualquier cosa, así que no te preocupes.

¿Puede rematar cualquier cosa? Ese es el sueño de cualquier armador: que el bloqueador al que levantes el balón sea capaz de rematarlo aunque no se lo hayas levantado de la forma que él quería o está acostumbrado. Será interesante ver si de verdad es capaz de rematar cualquier balón que se le envía.

Tanaka me lanza un balón y yo hago una levantada simple para Hinata. Antes de darme cuenta él ya esta en el aire volando y él balón estaba impactando con una fuerza increíble en el campo contrario. A sido impresionante, tanto que me he quedado sin palabras al ver como saltaba. Pero si yo estoy sin palabras Daichi y Tanaka están con las bocas abiertas de par en par. Cuando les miro veo como se dan cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban, Hinata no puede ser libero.

Le sigo levantando balones de formas distintas, pero el resultado sigue siendo el mismo: unos remates increíbles. La última levantada que hago se me va el balón en dirección contraria porque le doy mal, pero no importa porque Hinata se convierte en un borrón delante de nuestros ojos y logra rematarle. Sin duda este chico va a ser un titular con todos los demás y su prima tiene razón, pronto todas la personas del mundo del voleibol van a conocer el nombre de Shouyo Hinata porque va a convertirse en una leyenda del voleibol.

-Hinata- le llama Daichi.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunta felizmente Hinata.

-Me alegra mucho que estés en nuestro equipo. Bienvenido- responde Daichi y por primera vez en toda la prueba le sonríe.

-Gracias- contesta Hinata con ojos brillantes.

Estoy tan conmovido por la reacción de ambos que mis ojos se ponen a brillar también. ¿Que puedo decir? Soy un sensible. Pero no nos podemos relajar, porque ahora toca la prueba del rey y creo que va a ser igual de impresionante que esta.

**KAGEYAMA**

La prueba del chico que iba antes que yo ya debe de estar por acabar, pero a pesar que había decidido que iba a colarme y observarle mientras hace su prueba, al final no me he animado a hacerlo.

Lo que ha pasado es que a la hora convenida me he dejado "caer" por el gimnasio y esperado hasta que el misterioso chico, el que supuestamente es mejor que yo, apareciera. No sé que me esperaba exactamente, pero estoy seguro que nunca, ni en un millón de años, me hubiera imaginado que fuera un enano. Eso me ha hecho pensar en que a lo mejor los jugadores de Karasuno no sean tan competentes como había escuchado. Puede que la gloria y el prestigio que tenían se quedara en el pasado y que ahora no sean buenos. ¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto? Porque es imposible que alguien como él, que no solo es bajito si no que se nota que además es un flacucho y un blandengue sea mejor que yo. Bueno, tan vez ese enano haya mentido en la ficha de presentación y por ello estuviera en primer lugar.

Bueno, la cosa es que, que sea por un motivo o por otro lo que queda claro es que ese _niño_ no es mejor que yo. En cuanto me he dado cuenta de eso el poco interés que podía tener por ese misterioso chico ha desaparecido y por tanto ya no me interesa lo más mínimo ver cómo hace la prueba.

A pesar de eso... su prueba aún no ha terminado y ya se ha pasado de su hora casi diez minutos. ¿Que estará haciendo para que con 45 minutos no le de tiempo? Ahora mismo estoy esperando en la puerta a que abran y él salga para que yo pueda entrar y hacer mi prueba. Intento esperar tranquilamente, total nada fuera de lo normal está pasando ahí dentro, ¿verdad? Pero de repente empezó a oír exclamaciones de fascinación e incredulidad. ¿Qué estará pasando dentro? Intento pasar del tema, pero las exclamaciones solo aumentan según va pasando el tiempo y ya no lo soporto más, tengo que ver que es lo que está pasando.

En cuanto me asomo a la venta me quedo sin respiración. Ese enano... está volando. ¿Cómo es que puede saltar tan alto?, ¿cómo es capaz de rematar con tanta fuerza?, ¿cómo es capaz de convertirse en un borrón y dar a un balón que era prácticamente imposible de rematar? Observo atentamente a ese chico, a Hinata creo que se llama, pero no encuentro nada extraordinario en él. Aunque... su cara me suena vagamente familiar. ¿Dónde he visto yo antes esa cara?

Mientras estoy pensando en dónde he visto yo a ese chico antes, la puerta del gimnasio se abre y por ella sale el enano. Va tan distraído y feliz que no repara en mí hasta que casi se choca conmigo. Se disculpa agachando la cabeza y cuando la levanta se queda callado mientras nuestros ojos se encuentran.

No sé porqué, pero algo raro pasa cuando nuestro ojos chocan: un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Esos ojos color chocolate, definitivamente ya los conozco quiero decir que ya los he visto antes, pero no sé de dónde. Intento apartar los ojos, pero no puedo. Es como si estuvieran unidos por una fuerza superior, como si tuviéramos una conexión. Sin romper esta rara conexión le pregunto:

-¿Nos conocemos?

**CONTINUARA...**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. ¿Que os a parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios tanto buenos como malos al respecto.**

**En este capitulo he querido explicar un poco como es que Hinata ha llegado hasta donde está y por supuesto la famosa prueba. También he querido plasmar un poco de la relación Daichi-Michimiya. Sé que alguno le impresionó esta pareja, pero para mí son el uno para el otro y me gustaría desarrollarla un poco, ¿qué os parece?, ¿os gustaría también? Y por último he querido plasmar el primer encuentro entre los dos protagonistas. Es algo especial y lo desarrollaré mucho más desde el punto de vista de Hinata en el próximo capitulo, pero de momento quería dejar claro que a pesar de que Kageyama cree que Hinata es un chico no puede evitar sentir algo cuando sus ojos se encuentran. Espero haberlo plasmado bien.**

**Pues eso es todo, nos leemos la próxima semana. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Xao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hey!**

**Ya he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre doy las gracias a los que me seguís por que significa mucho para mí, así como los que tenéis mi historia pinchada como favorita. De verdad gracias. **

**Como digo siempre, los comentarios tanto buenos como malos son bien recibidos, así como cualquier pregunta que me queráis hacer acerca de la historia o de los personajes. Estaré encantada de contestaros a cualquier cosa en el siguiente capítulo. Ahora contestaré a los comentarios del capítulo anterior.**

Ishiro shikuza:** Gracias por comentar en todos mis capítulos. Cada vez que leo un comentario tuyo me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo esta historia por lo que te doy las gracias y espero que sigas comentando. En cuanto a tu comentario de que siempre te dejo en la mejor parte, debo reconocer que siempre intento cortar la historia en una parte en la que la gente se quede con el sentimiento de **_**querer**_** saber que va a ocurrir después. Por otro lado me ocurre lo mismo que a ti, me encanta Nishinoya y estoy deseando escribir más de él, pero tavía no puedo ya que se supone que está expulsado del club. Por último quiero decirte que espero que disfrutes del capitulo.**

RozenSword: **Gracias por comentar. También quiero agradecerte que sigas mi historia y que espero que este capítulo y los siguientes los disfrutes y que por supuesto comentes. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el primer encuentro de nuestros protagonistas. La verdad es que me costó un poco decidir la manera exacta en la que se iban a encontrar y sobre todo lo que pasaría una vez estuvieran frente a frente. Pero al final quedó perfecto, ¿verdad? Deseo que disfrutes del capítulo.**

**Y ya no me entretengo más. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

**Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia si.**

**Siento de antemano cualquier falta ortográfica que haya.**

**HINATA**

-¿Te encuentras bien, hija?- me pregunta mi madre de repente.

-Perfectamente- contesto mientras vuelvo al presente ya que llevo sumida en mis pensamiento desde que pasó _eso-_ ¿Por qué?

-Es que te comportas de una manera un poco extraña- dice mi madre- Pensé que a lo mejor no te ha ido bien en tu primer día en el nuevo instituto.

-Al contrario, me ha ido todo muy bien- respondo con una sonrisa al recordar todo mi día en Karasuno- Karasuno es increíblemente grande y me he perdido un par de veces, lo reconozco, pero siempre he encontrado a personas muy amables que me han ayudado a encontrar el camino correcto. Los profesores son simpáticos, pero estrictos. Y todos los compañeros que están en mi clase parecen buenas personas.

-¿Entonces estás contenta de haber elegido esa preparatoria?

-Creo que ha sido un acierto ir allí. Además me parece que voy a pasar mucho tiempo con Mi-chan cosa que me alegra mucho. Siempre ha sido mi prima favorita- confieso y le guiño un ojo a mi hermanita la cual se ríe ante mi gesto- ¿Y que tal le ha ido a mi querida hermanita en su primer día en el instituto?

Entonces mi hermanita empieza a contar la gran aventura que ha vivido hoy. En algún momento desconecto de lo que está diciendo y mis pensamientos vuelven sin remedio ha _eso_ que me pasó antes hace un par de horas. ¿Qué es _eso_? Te estarás preguntando. Pues _eso_ es nada más ni nada menos a lo que me ha ocurrido justo después de acabar la prueba de aptitud.

Yo estaba orgullosa con mi prueba y además estaba contenta y algo conmovida de que me dieran la bienvenida de esa forma. Fue toda una sorpresa ver a mi nuevo (y único) capitán sonreír, porque ese simple gesto hace que su cara cambie drásticamente. Si mi prima le ha visto sonreír creo entender su fascinación con él, ya que si antes he dicho que el capitán era algo atractivo, ahora es mucho más atrayente. Definitivamente mi prima no tiene mal gusto en lo referente a chicos.

Como decía yo iba feliz, en mi propio mundo para ser sincera, y como es normal no prestaba atención a nada ni siquiera al camino mientras salía del gimnasio. No me lo podía creer, lo había conseguido, había hecho creer a todos esos chicos que yo también lo era, pero eso no era todo, sino que también les había impresionado. Lo sé por a forma en la que me miraban cuando mi prueba termino. El del pelo blanco, el que tenía la cabeza rapada como un monje y el capitán me miraban como si estuvieran pensando jugadas en las que podría participar, lo sé porque es la misma mirada que pone Kenshi cuando hace lo mismo, y los otros me miraban impresionados como si no se creyeran lo que acababan de ver. El caso es que de repente siento una presencia y paro justo antes de chocar contra esa persona salida de la nada. Pido disculpas por ir tan despistada y casi arrollarle y entonces levanto la mirada.

Lo reconozco al instante a pesar de que hace más de dos años que no le veo. Ante mí esta el _rey, _pero en seguida me doy cuenta de que no es el mismo. Como es natural ha crecido y mucho, tanto que tengo que alzar la cabeza para verle la cara. Pero no solo eso, sino que se ha hecho más fuerte, es decir, musculoso. Sus facciones redondeadas ya no están y su cara se a vuelto más angulosa, más definida. En ese momento no pude evitar pensar que se había vuelto en un chico muy guapo. En cuanto lo pensé meneé la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de mi mente porque ese chico no me podía parecer nada ya que yo supuestamente le odio. Entonces nuestros ojos se encuentran y siento que estoy perdida. Recordaba con claridad esa mirada azul oscura casi negra que en el pasado hizo que se me helaran los huesos de lo fría que era, pero en esta ocasión por algún motivo no pasó lo mismo. Debe ser porque sus ojos también cambiaron. Ahora eran más azules, más eléctricos, e hicieron que me recorrieran escalofríos por toda mi columna vertebral. Entonces empecé a sentir algo raro y extraño en mi estomago y me costaba respirar aunque todavía no sé muy bien el porque. Asustada por mis reacciones intenté apartar la mirada de él, pero no pude. Es como si nuestros ojos estuvieran pegados y no pudieran dejar de verse aunque quisiéramos. Sé que a él le pasó lo mismo y que tampoco podía apartar sus ojos de los míos.

-¿Nos conocemos?- me preguntó con la voz un poco ronca.

En ese momento me di cuenta de dos cosas. La primera que la voz le ha cambiado, pero para bien. Es decir, que me gusta su nueva voz. Y la segunda es que al rey debía de sonarle mi cara, cosa que veo lógica porque ya nos hemos visto, pero que no me recuerda. Eso me alivió porque no corría riesgo de ser descubierta, pero por otro me irritó porque yo le recordaba a la perfección, es más le reconocí al instante a pesar de todo lo que había cambiado. Para él yo solo fui una persona corriente que no merecía la pena ser recordada. Lo dicho, eso me irritó mucho es más sigo irritada por ello.

-No, no nos conocemos- contesté aparentando seguridad aunque al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento se diera cuenta de que soy una chica y me reconociera al instante.

-¿Estás seguro? Es que tu cara me suena.

-Yo...- en ese momento me quedé en blanco y aterrorizada. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los mío y empecé a pensar que en realidad estaba viendo dentro mí y que sabía que estaba mintiendo. Sé que eso no era posible, pero estaba tan asustada y esos ojos me miraban tan intensamente... que ya no sabía ni que pensar- Yo...- ¿Qué podría decirle para que me dejara en paz, para que se olvidara de mí?, ¿por qué cuando creí que ya estaba todo hecho y que estaba a salvo, aparece este chico para darle la vuelta a todo?- Yo no...

-Kageyama- gritó el capitán desde la puerta- Sentimos el retraso ya puedes entrar y hacer tu prueba- por fin el rey apartó la vista de mí y entró tranquilamente en el gimnasio.

Suspirando de alivio me fui lo más rápido que pude de allí. Aunque corrí y pedaleé en mi bici todo lo que pude no sentí que hubiera suficiente distancia entre los dos hasta que llegué a mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación. Una vez que me tranquilicé me di cuenta de varias cosas que hasta ese momento no pude, como: ¿por qué el gran y famoso rey de la cancha había optado por ir a Karasuno que apenas se le considera un rival en el voleibol en vez de algún otro instituto con más prestigio? Estaba, y sigo estando, segura de que ha debido de tener más de una invitación para unirse a otros equipos, entonces ¿por qué elegir Karasuno? No tiene sentido a menos de que le pasara algo en la última temporada. Por lo que tenía entendido su equipo y él llegaron a la final en el último campeonato, pero no ganaron. ¿qué pasaría? Mil cosas distintas se me pasaron por la cabeza hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

-¿A qué es increíble?- me pregunta mi hermanita sacándome de mis pensamiento. Cuando la miro y veo lo entusiasmada que está me siento mal por no haberla prestado atención.

-Sí, es increíble- contesto con una sonrisa fingida.

La cena termina sin incidentes y vuelvo a mi habitación. Estoy por dormirme cuando mi teléfono móvil empieza a sonar. Sin mirar siquiera quien es, ya que no hace falta porque solo una persona me llamaría a estas horas, lo cojo.

-¿Si?

-Hola, soy yo- dice Kenshi al otro lado de la línea- ¿Te he despertado?

-No, estaba preparándome para irme a dormir- contesto con una sonrisa. Hablar con Kenshi siempre me anima y hace que todas mis preocupaciones desaparezcan.

-Bien, siento llamarte tan tarde lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupado con el equipo de voleibol.

-¿Que tal las pruebas?- pregunto- ¿Te has lucido e impresionado a tus senpais.

-No hace falta ellos ya me conocen. ¿Qué tal tú?, ¿cómo te ha ido en tu primer día en el nuevo instituto?

Suspiro y me preparo para mentir aunque lo odio y más si es a mi mejor amigo. Pero después de todo nadie, ni siquiera Kenshi, debe saber lo que estoy haciendo.

**SUGAMURA**

Justo después de cenar veo como mi hermano se va corriendo a su habitación. Eso me extraña porque es el primer día de clase y aunque esté en otra preparatoria sé que no tiene nada que entregar para mañana. Mi hermano es muy dado a dejar todo para el último momento y es entonces cuando se pone las pilas y hace sus deberes y trabajos. Por esa razón me extraña y a la vez me llena de curiosidad, ¿acaso tendrá que ver con esa chica _Shouyo Hinata_? De ser así me gustaría enterarme porque llevo todo el día dándole vueltas y todo me parece muy raro.

Doy vueltas por el pasillo en el que se encuentran nuestras habitaciones y espero pacientemente a que salga. Podría haberle espiado mientras habla por teléfono, pero me parece una falta de respeto, así como una agresión a su intimidad. Finalmente, unos quince minutos después, sale de la habitación con una mirada feliz y una tonta sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacías?- le pregunto como si no hubiera estado esperándole todo este tiempo.

-Hablando por teléfono, ¿y tú?

-Nada- respondo encogiéndome de hombros- No estoy cansado todavía y me preguntaba si te apetece salir un rato al patio a jugar- mi hermano al igual que yo juega al voleibol. Este año será el primero en el que podamos enfrentarnos en una competición oficial ya que nuestros padres se casaron hace poco más de dos años y antes él no era un jugador oficial- ¿Qué?, ¿te apuntas?

-Vale, así hablamos un poco porque hoy no hemos podido hacerlo.

Así que los dos nos dirigimos a nuestro patio donde nuestros padres nos construyeron una pista de voleibol para que pudiéramos jugar y entrenar todo lo que quisiéramos. A pesar de que nosotros seamos hermanastros en realidad desde el primer momento nos hemos llevado como si fuéramos hermanos verdaderos. Siempre hablamos de todo, bueno casi todo, porque todos tenemos nuestros secretos. Pero aún así hablamos todos los días de como nos ha ido el día y de nuestras preocupaciones o nuestros problemas. Realmente es como si fuéramos hermanos de sangre.

-¿Y que tal te ha ido el día?- pregunto mientras realizo un saque simple.

-Aburrido- me contesta mientra la recibe- Siempre he odiado las pruebas iniciales para novatos. Es como si nunca antes hubiera jugado y me tuvieran que evaluar para ver mi nivel. Si fuera nuevo en el instituto lo entendería, pero todos los senpais ya saben como juego.

-Es el procedimiento habitual- le digo para apaciguarle- No se puede hacer excepciones.

-Lo sé, pero sigue siendo un royo- dice suspirando y corriendo a por el balón- ¿Y qué tal tú?, ¿tienes nuevos novatos interesante en el equipo?

-Eso es información confidencial.

-Venga ya pero si siempre me cuentas todo.

-Esta vez es distinto porque ahora puedes ser mi oponente.

-Sabes que jamás les contaría a los demás lo que sé de tu equipo igual que tú jamás dirás nada del mío al tuyo.

-Está bien- digo mientras levanto el balón para que remate-Tenemos cuatro novatos muy interesantes y estoy seguro que conoces al menos a uno.

-¿Quién?

-Pues aunque no te lo creas se ha unido a nuestro equipo el famoso rey de la cancha, Tobio Kageyama.

-¿Estás de broma?- dice estupefacto mientras deja caer el balón al suelo- ¿qué hace en vuestro equipo y no en uno mejor? Sin ofender, pero Karasuno últimamente ha dejado de ser lo que era.

-No me ofende ya que es cierto, pero creo que este año las cosas pueden cambiar- respondo misteriosamente- Y no tengo ni idea de que es o que le ha impulsado a venir a nuestra preparatoria, pero es bueno para todo el equipo tener a alguien tan fuerte con nosotros.

-Puede que sea bueno jugando al voleibol, posiblemente es mejor que nosotros dos juntos, pero me cae realmente mal. Ese tipo insultó a Sho-chan y eso no se lo voy a perdonar jamás.

-¿Sho-chan?, ¿te refieres a esa chica de la que habías hablado ante?- pregunto como si nada, pero muerto de la curiosidad.

-Sí, ahora mismo estaba hablando con ella por teléfono para ver que tal le había ido el día ya que casualmente se ha transferido a Karasuno.

-¿Y qué tal le ha parecido nuestra preparatoria?

-Le ha gustado mucho, pero la pobre parece que no tiene suerte cuando se trata de voleibol.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella es una de las mejores jugadoras que he conocido en mi vida, es más me sobrepasa en habilidad, pero parece ser que nunca va a poder jugar.

-No te entiendo.

-Cuando estaba en nuestro instituto era la única integrante del equipo de voleibol femenino. Pero eso no la desanimó y luchó hasta que el entrenador la permitió entrenar con nosotros. Aunque oficialmente yo era el capitán el último año, para todos, incluido yo, era ella quién nos lideraba- me cuenta mientras sus ojos empiezan a brillar de manera especial- Se transfirió a Karasuno para poder jugar, pero al parecer el equipo de voleibol femenino de Karasuno está disuelto este año. Estaba muy abatida.

-Es verdad, se me había olvidado que Michimiya me había comentado algo al respecto- contesto mientras almaceno toda esta información en mi cabeza. Más tarde lo analizaré- ¿Y qué piensa hacer?, ¿va a renunciar?

-Eso me ha dicho- contesta apenado- Dice que está harta de intentarlo.

-¿Y la crees?

-No lo sé- responde sinceramente- Me lo hacho muy segura, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Yo he visto su cara mientras juega- dice sonriendo ampliamente de repente- Nunca antes he conocido a alguien que disfrutara tanto jugando. Puede que por un tiempo esté abatida y no juegue, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente. Quién sabe, a lo mejor termina yendo a vuestro equipo y se convierta en vuestra asesora como se convirtió en la nuestra.

-Si eso ocurre te lo diré- respondo.

Jugamos un rato más hasta que se nos hizo demasiado tarde y tuvimos que irnos a dormir. Hablamos de más cosas, pero mi mente estaba en otro sitio pensando en la misteriosa Shouyo. Por la descripción que me dio mi hermano me di cuenta que es casi idéntica a nuestro nuevo novato con el comparte nombre. No soy idiota y sé unir los punto y creo que ya he descubierto el secreto que me ha estado molestando todo el día desde que leí su nombre en las listas para los nuevos integrantes. Sé que debería decirle mis sospechas a Daichi, pero creo que voy a esperar a ver como se desarrollan las cosas. Después de todo no tengo pruebas de mis sospechas y sobre todo no soy quien para juzgar a nadie. Cuando me he dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Hinata me enfadé porque ella no tiene derecho a mentirnos y sobre todo a fastidiarnos. Si se llega a descubrir su secreto lo más seguro es que nos echen de las competiciones durante todo el año y nos penalicen.

Pero después he recordado la historia que me ha contado mi hermano de ella. La pobre muchacha ama el voleibol y solo quiere la oportunidad de demostrar lo que vale y por encima de todo creo que lo único que quieres es que la dejen jugar. Ante eso... ¿qué más da si es un chico o una chica? Todos deberíamos ser capaces de jugar si es lo que queremos y si ella ha llegado tan lejos para poder jugar eso solo demuestra lo desesperada que estaba por poder hacerlo. Por eso no voy a decir nada, pero también voy a comprobar si mis sospechas son ciertas. Creo que debería decírselo a mi hermano, pero si ella no lo ha hecho debe de haber un motivo y al fin y al cabo no es mi secreto. Definitivamente Shouyo Hinata es más impresionante de lo que me parecía en su momento y también más interesante.

-Que duermas bien, hermano- me dice mi pequeño hermano mientras bosteza y se dirige a su habitación.

-Que duermas bien Kenshi- respondo mientras entro en mi habitación.

**KAGEYAMA**

Hoy estoy de mal humor. Por alguna razón no pude sacarme a ese chico de la cabeza y me costó dormirme un montón. Y lo peor ha sido que cuando lo he conseguido he soñado con esa chica que conocí hace años durante una competición. Su cara ya no la recuerdo porque apenas me fijé en ella en su día, pero sus palabras me han perseguido desde entonces. Antes nadie se atrevía a quejarse de mis pases o de mi actitud ya que soy realmente bueno jugando al voleibol, pero esa chica señaló mis errores y cosas en las qué yo no me había fijado, como en la lesión que tenía uno de mis bloqueadores. Al final esa chica tenía razón en todo lo que dijo y no era de extrañar ya que mi entrenador dijo tenía buen ojo analítico. Después me di cuenta de lo arrogante que fui y en las siguientes competiciones la busqué para disculparme por haberla insultado, pero nunca más la vi porque mi equipo no volvió a coincidir con el suyo. Me enteré hace poco que consiguió que su equipo llegara casi hasta la final y teniendo en cuenta el nivel de sus jugadores me parece toda una proeza.

No comprendo porqué he soñado con ella, ni porqué la mirada de ese chico me mantuvo tanto tiempo despierto. No entiendo ni comprendo nada y eso hace que mi mal humor aumente. Si hay algo que no soporto son los misterios. Yo soy una persona que siempre dice lo que piensa y que va de frente, por eso le caigo mal a tantas personas. Pero por eso mismo no consiento que nadie a mi alrededor me mienta. Puede que suene duro pero yo solo les doy una oportunidad a las personas y si estas me mienten o me defraudan... pues corto todos los lazos que nos unieran y me olvido de ellas. Mi madre dice que soy demasiado soberbio por adoptar esa actitud, pero mi padre me entiende ya que al igual que yo, él tampoco perdona. A ver, no vayáis a pensar que soy un antisocial y que por una simple pelea dejo de tratar a una persona, eso no es así. Lo que quiero decir es que si una persona me hace algo que yo no pueda perdonar simplemente me olvido de que esa persona existe.

Bueno, intento sacarme todo este mal humor del cuerpo porque hoy empieza mi primer día oficial en mi nuevo equipo de voleibol. Como no quiero que se repita lo de la vez pasada tengo que cambiar mi modo de ser. Aunque eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Yo soy como soy, pero al parecer mi forma de ser no es apropiada para jugar en equipo. Adoro tanto jugar que haré lo que sea con tal de seguir jugando a este deporte que tanto significa para mí.

Llego muy temprano al instituto, todavía no ha amanecido del todo, y me dirijo directamente al gimnasio para entrenarme un poco. Mi sorpresa es mayúscula cuando veo que ya hay alguien entrenando: nada más ni nada menos que el enano, Hinata. En cuanto entro para lo que está haciendo y me mira. Por la expresión de su cara puedo decir con seguridad que no se esperaba que nadie más fuera tan temprano.

-Ayer no nos presentamos como es debido- digo tranquilamente mientras me acerco a él- Mi nombre es...

-Kageyama, Tobio Kageyama más conocido por todo el mundo como el rey de la pista- me responde volviendo a su entrenamiento y apartando así su vista de mí- Te conozco, todo el mundo sabe quien eres.

-Me alaga saber eso.

-No te estoy alagando, solo estoy constatando un hecho- respondo resoplando. Creo que le caigo mal a este chico. No sé la razón, pero estoy casi seguro de que su equipo debió perder contra mí. Quizá por eso su cara me resulta familiar, porque debo de haber jugado contra él- Yo soy Shouyo Hinata.

-¿Y qué haces tan temprano aquí?

-Lo mismo puedo preguntarte yo- me dice sin contestarme realmente. Este chico empieza a enfadarme.

Trato de calmarme y para ello decido ignorar a ese enano. Por alguna razón hace que mi mal humor aumente exponencialmente y eso no es bueno ya que debo comportarme y dar buena impresión a los senpais y sobre todo al capitán. Así que empiezo a calentar y después empiezo a entrenar mis saques, lo mismo que está haciendo Hinata. Antes de darme cuenta los dos nos miramos y empezamos a hacer saques más y más rápido y cada vez nuestros saques tienen más fuerza. No sé porqué o la razón por la que hemos empezado a competir, pero ahora que hemos empezado no podemos parar.

Primero son los saques, luego son dar vueltas a la pista corriendo, luego hacer abdominales, sentadillas, bandejas, receptiones... Y sin darnos siquiera cuenta todos los demás del equipo están en la entrada mirando como competimos el uno contra el otro sin articular palabra.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?- nos pregunta enfadado el capitán.

-Entrenar- respondemos los dos a la vez.

-Pues no lo parecía- replica- Es más, parecía todo lo contrario. Parecía que queríais acabar el uno con el otro a cualquier precio.

Hinata y yo nos miramos y en nuestros ojos se reflejan nuestros pensamientos que al parecer en ese momento son iguales: _esto no ha acabado aquí_. Parece querer decirme y yo lo mismo. Esta extraña competición salida de la nada no ha acabado ni mucho menos ya que al fin he encontrado a alguien con tantas habilidades como yo. Como es lógico con estos pensamientos en la cabeza no podemos decir nada en nuestra defensa ante las palabras del capitán.

-No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero esto es un equipo y por ello debemos estar unidos- nos dice el capitán al ver que no decimos nada- Si no confiamos los unos en los otros no hay equipo.

-El capitán tiene razón- interviene el subcapitán Sugamura-senpai. Él es mi rival a la hora de conseguir el puesto de armador oficial del equipo, pero por extraño que parezca no siento la misma rivalidad contra él que contra Hinata. Senpai es fuerte y tiene mucha experiencia y sobre todo parece entender a los demás y todo el equipo confía ciegamente en él. Esa confianza para un armador es el mayor alago que le puedes dar. Tengo mucho que aprender de senpai- Sé que ninguno está acostumbrado a trabajar con más personas, pero sé que si ponéis empeño todo saldrá bien.

-Lo que el capitán y Suga-sempai quieren decir es que somos un equipo y entre nosotros no debe de haber enemigos ya que los enemigos están al otro lado de la red- explica Tanaka-senpai de forma enérgica- ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Hinata y yo nos volvemos a mirar y volvemos a coincidir en nuestros pensamientos: _resolveremos esto fuera_ quieren decir nuestros ojos. Sé lo que los senpais tratan de decirnos y sé que tienen razón, pero... no puedo evitar este sentimiento de rivalidad contra el enano. Quiero saber quién es el mejor de los dos y a él le pasa lo mismo, lo sé. Pero cometemos un error ya que el capitán se da cuenta de nuestras intenciones.

-Parece ser que no lo entendéis después de todo- dice el capitán suspirando- Pues supongo que no me queda otra opción más que echaros del equipo de voleibol, por lo menos hasta que entendáis lo que os estamos diciendo. Por lo que quedáis oficialmente fuera del club.

Eso me deja helado en el sitio. ¿Me acaban de echar del club de voleibol?, ¿por qué?, ¿por una absurda pelea?, ¿es que el capitán se ha vuelto loco?

-Capitán por favor- dice Hinata. Suena desesperado y cuando le miro veo que está muy, pero que muy alterado- No puede hacerme eso.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo.

-Haré lo que sea- me mira un instante- Haremos cualquier cosa para volver al equipo. ¿Verdad, Kageyama?- me mira a punto de colapsar de lo alterado que está. Por un momento me preocupo por él y después me doy cuenta de que me está pidiendo ayuda.

-Cierto- digo volviendo en sí- Haremos cualquier cosa con tal de que nos permita volver.

-¿Cualquier cosa?- pregunta el capitán como si se lo estuviera pensando. Hinata y yo nos miramos un instante antes de contestar al mismo tiempo de manera afirmativa- ¿Y que tal os parece un partido contra los otros dos novatos? Vosotros dos, juntos, contra ellos. Si ganáis os vuelvo a readmitir en el equipo y si no lo hacéis os quedáis fuera para siempre. ¿Que os parece?

Voy a contestar que acepto cuando me paro. Si fuera yo solo tengo la seguridad de que puedo ganar, pero coordinarme con alguien más, exactamente con este enano... lo siento, pero no tengo confianza y la penalización que recibiré es demasiado alta. Pero, ¿y si me niego y me dice que sigo estando fuera del equipo? De la otra forma tendría una oportunidad. ¿Qué hago?

Entonces miro a Hinata y me quedo sin aliento al ver su mirada. Sus ojos están ardiendo con ganas de competir y sobre todo de ganar. Él parece estar seguro de poder ganar, es más, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera se le ha pasado por la cabeza de que tenemos una oportunidad de perder. Sin duda este chico es especial.

De repente me mira y me doy cuenta de que sus ojos me están diciendo: _¿Qué, el gran rey tiene miedo?_ No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que mis antiguos amigos denominaba como _sonrisa maligna_. Si el enano quiere demostrar de lo que es capaz yo no me voy a quedar atrás y voy a demostrar que soy mucho mejor que este enano. Jugaremos y ganaremos. No hay vuelta atrás.

-Lo haremos- respondemos a la vez Hinata y yo sin apartar nuestra mirada el uno del otro.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. ¿Qué tal os ha parecido? Espero vuestro comentario al respecto.**

**En este capitulo he querido sobre todo explicar tres cosas. La primera es el primer encuentro de los protagonistas desde el punto de vista de Hinata. Es un momento crucial entre los personajes y quería explicarlo y ampliarlo correctamente. La segunda es explicar la conexión de Kenshi con Karasuno y con Hinata. También quería demostrar que Suga-senpai no es ningún tonto y que ya se ha dado cuenta del secreto de Hinata, pero como es tan bueno no va a decir nada por lo menos de momento. Y la tercera era Kageyama. Sí, Kageyama en general, porque él es un personaje muy complejo y me resulta difícil escribir desde su punto de vista. Él es un chico frío, honesto y está obsesionado con el voleibol, así como un poco lento para algunas cosas como no darse cuenta de que si ha soñado con Hinata de chica es por un motivo en especial. Quería sobre todo plasmar un poco como es su peculiar forma de pensar. **

**Bueno, pues eso es todo. En el siguiente capitulo aparecerá el **_**ataque rápido raro**_**. Adoro ese ataque porque es imposible hacer para personas normales, pero nuestros protagonistas son de todo menos normales, ¿no creéis? En fin, os dejo ya que tengo que dormir. Nos leemos.**

**Xao.**


End file.
